Behind Glass Doors
by elyza-edeline
Summary: She called her life a cover, to keep those who she loved away from harm. But now she knows that there is really no use of a cover because everyone she loves is already in the line of fire. Cameron Morgan, a spy to the bone, a liar. I OWN NOTHING  AN
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own a thing. Ally Carter does. So, unfortunately, all credit for characters (except for David Joseph) goes to her…

**Behind Glass Doors**

**Summary:**

Cameron Morgan, Cammie to her friends, the Chameleon to anyone else, a spy to the bone. Her mother was a spy and so was her father. She called her life a cover, to keep those who she loved away from harm. But now she knows that there is really no use of a cover because everyone she loves is already in the line of fire. Cameron Morgan, a spy to the bone, a liar.

**Prologue:**

Cammie's POV:

Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women was a home for just that, exceptional young women. To Roseville, the academy was just a normal boarding school for bored heiresses with nowhere else to go, but they would never know exactly _how_ exceptional we were…

I sat in my seat in our usual limo that would bring me back home. I watched as the town raced in and out of view. I remembered the first time I wondered these streets; my first mission, chasing an _extremely_ paranoid teacher. But the fact that this was the location of my very first mission was trivia to me, it was the fact that I had met the one guy from outside my world that actually _saw_ me, and I mean really _saw_.

I turned to look at the perfectly structured figure next to me. My mother was the most beautiful person in my life, inside and out. Her frame was strong; confidant and made jumping off a building that was about to explode seem sane. But her personality was what made me glad that she was my mother. She was brave, strong and she never, ever let me see her cry after what happened to dad, at least, she thought that was the case.

My mom's a single mom. She has been since I was 12. One day, I came from school to see my mother crying uncontrollably in the arms of my grandmother. Of course dad wasn't there, he was in a mission somewhere in South America. But he promised me before he left that he would come back to me and mom sooner and later. But I didn't know then that dad wasn't coming back to us that time, that he was MIA (Missing In Action), that he had broken his promise 3 days ago.

Ever since then, it has just been mom and me. She was strong for both of us when I couldn't be strong for myself. She retired from life on the field to be with me. She took the position of Headmistress at the academy in order to make sure I was staying out of trouble. But to tell you the truth, I haven't been for the last 2 years. I caused a lot of mayhem for Gallagher since sophomore year.

"We're here, Cam," my mom alerted.

The driver opened the door for me to step out. I did so courteously, as expected. I stared at the grand oak doors of my home.

This year was going to be different. I'm back, I'm a senior and I am allowed to get into as much trouble as I want…


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own a thing. Ally Carter does. So, unfortunately, all credit for characters (except for David Joseph) goes to her…

**Behind Glass Doors**

**Chapter 1:**

Mom got out of the limo behind me and gripped my shoulders.

"We're home, Cam," mom whispered into my ear. "You're home."

I smiled at that last part. I _was_ home. But I at the end of this year, Gallagher Academy wasn't going to be my home any longer.

I watched my stuff get carried inside to the foyer and I followed. All of a sudden, I heard 3 familiar high-pitched squeals of delight and, as I expected, Macey, Liz & Bex came running out of the Great Hall and into me. We giggled uncontrollably. It was so good to see my best friends again.

"So, how was your summer?" Macey asked, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Okay, I guess. Can't really complain. Sure, mom was with me but, it wasn't what I imagined our first summer together in years be like," I answered solemnly.

There was a silent moment after I spoke. But Liz, being the smart one, thought it'd be best to lighten the mood.

"Did anyone give my number to the CIA?" asked Liz suddenly. Of course, everyone nodded. "Well, they called me this summer and I spent most of my time cracking codes."

"Ngaw! Poor baby!" Bex exclaimed.

"Why are you pitying me?" asked Liz, confused. "I loved it!"

We all laughed at Liz. Trust her to make cracking codes or working in a lab sound fun and exciting.

"What about you, Bex?" I asked. "What did you do this summer?"

"I helped coach a Martial Arts class," announced Bex proudly. "They were lagging at first but they turned out pretty good."

We all looked at Macey then.

"I went to a few charity benefits on my own, without being told," confessed Macey. "Amazingly, it was pretty fun."

All four of us laughed. By this time, we had reached our new dorm in the _seniors_ area and were already unpacking.

"Can you believe we're seniors? Already?" sighed Macey. "It seems like just yesterday, I was walking through the front doors of the academy as the new rebel girl."

"You're telling us," I muttered.

We all laughed and joked as we unpacked. When we finished we headed out to town. As seniors, we were allowed to wander in and out of the school grounds as much as we liked, as long as we wore our school badge, which happened to be encrypted with the latest tracking device out. How my mother was able to get her hands on them? Don't ever ask me because I will never know while I'm attending the school. Seniors were also allowed to come back to Gallagher as early as they wanted.

We wandered in and out of stores, laughing and having the times of our lives. For once, we didn't have a chaperon, a curfew or a paranoid teacher to tail everywhere. I think we actually looked normal, just a little bit. We did get a few stares but not as many as we usually did.

When we walked through the main square, I stopped and stared at the winter white gazebo standing in the middle of my path. It felt as if it was staring right back at me, reminding me of the times I approached it.

-The first time was with Josh; he was the first person to actually _see_ me when I didn't want to be seen. Of course, the relationship started and ended with a lie, a lie that was way too heavy for me to carry.

-The second time was with Mr. Solomon, my classmates, a few Blackthorne boys and…Zach. Zach, who had made Josh think we were going out. Zach, who knew everything about me that should have been kept secret. Zach, whose lunatic mother was hunting me down as if I was a duck in duck hunting season.

-The third was just last year. Mr. Solomon was thought to be a fugitive. I was in constant danger that put the whole academy in the same position. Zach was popping in and out of my life in the most dangerous times. Zach had sent me a cutout that led me to meeting him here, at the gazebo.

I turned around to walk away from the gazebo, away from all the memories. I was about to take a second step when I bumped into someone. I was knocked backwards but Bex and Macey caught me from falling over.

"Oh, sorry!" exclaimed a deep voice that sounded awfully familiar. "Cammie?"

I regained my balance and looked at the face of the stranger. _Josh?_

"Josh?" I gasped in disbelief.

"Nice to see you still remember me," replied Josh, laughing.

I wasn't sure if he was laughing at me or if I was supposed to laugh with him, but I couldn't even bring myself to do any of them.

"Um…Cammie?" Macey interrupted.

I snapped out of my thoughts to focus my attention on my friends, who I had indeed forgotten their presence.

"Bex, Liz and I are going to explore the library," explained Macey. "Call us when you're done 'round here."

I nodded. I knew she actually meant _when I was done with Josh_, but I didn't want to say so. I watched as my best friends walked away, leaving me alone with Josh.

"Would you like to take a walk?" I asked nervously,

Josh nodded and I led the way. For a while, there was a majorly awkward silence.

"So…"

"What have you been up to?" Josh suddenly asked.

"Oh, um…" I stuttered. "Nothing much. I mean, school's boring, friends are great and there's not much to follow."

"Okay, cool," commented Josh.

"So, what about you?" I chatted.

"Same with you, I guess," answered Josh.

Another awkward silence came.

"Umm…you know I'm not the gossip kinda guy, right?" asked Josh.

"I guess not," I replied. "Why?"

Josh shrugged.

"Last year, a few of my dad's customers that lived around the square came in. They said that you were meeting that Zach guy by the gazebo. They thought you guys were arguing. Is it true?" Josh explained.

"Is what true?" I asked, confused.

"Is it true that you snuck out of that snooty-boarding school of yours to meet some guy?"

"Yeah, it is," I admitted.

I didn't like the way Josh made Zach sound like a criminal, like the bad guy and I _hated_ the way Josh called the academy _my snooty boarding school_. But Zach's cover was a juvenile delinquent, and mine was snobby rich girl. I knew Zach's mother was the one who put all those people to capture me, who pushed so many people I love into the line of fire to protect me. But I also knew that Zach _wasn't_ his mother. Believe me, I really don't know much about him, but I see enough of him to tell.

I drew my attention back to Josh. His eyes were dark, frightening and, if I wasn't a trained field operative, threatening.

"It doesn't seem like something you would of done," spoke Josh, emotionlessly. "At least, not when I knew you."

"What are you trying to say, Josh?" I asked, confused.

"I'm saying," he started, "that this Zach guy is making you break the rules. That he's trying to put you in constant danger just to see him. If it was me, I wouldn't be asking you to break out of school to see me, I'd just have to wait."

"Believe me when I say this, Josh," I argued, intensely. "Zach isn't the person putting me in danger. Everyday, I can get hurt somehow. Whether it is a minor accident or a freak catastrophe. I can't stop those happenings and neither can anyone else."

"All I'm asking, Cam," he whispered, harshly, "is for you to stop seeing him. He isn't good for you."

I stared into his dark eyes. It seemed as if hours passed before I stopped. I knew his intentions were good, but they were also hopeless. In the end, I was going to see Zach again, and get _all_ my answers. It was just like everyone I knew telling me to stay out of trouble this year at school, but I always got myself into some, somehow.

I watched as Josh walked away, so did I. I didn't look for my friends; instead I sat myself at on the first step of the gazebo and buried my face into my hands. I hated this, having to lie, having to watch people I love get hurt and most importantly, having the right to not know the worst. For the first time in my lifetime, I really wished, with all my heart, that I were just a normal girl. No genius IQ, no brick walls surrounding my life, no more lying to people. I just wanted to be Cammie not Cammie the Chameleon.

Hours passed and I ended up watching the sun disappear from view. After that, I dragged myself up just in time to see my best friends walking out of the movie theatre.

"Did you get enough time to think?" asked Macey.

I nodded. I was confused at how she knew I was alone and not with Josh, but that just goes to say that she really is up to the senior level of expertise.

"Yeah," I assured her, "I did."

"Well, do you want to head back up to the school, or," suggested Liz in her usual post-summer Southern accent.

"Or stay here and hang?" Bex finished in her strongest British accent yet.

"I don't really care," I answered freely. "As long as I have my roommates with me, I'm happy."

We didn't return to our suite until around midnight. Usually, by what I've heard, if teenage girls miss out of too much of their beauty sleep and aren't used to it, they get crabby, and harsh, and a little bit bitchy. But we weren't any of those three things. Instead, we were happy and content with our lives right there and then.

We crept through the mansion soundlessly as we muffled the echoes of our giggles with our jackets. Most of the staff hadn't arrived yet (yes, we were _that_ early), so we could've been as loud as we want. Except, there was one particular person we did not want to disturb.

If you haven't already heard about what happened last semester, here's a fill in. I spent the winter break with Bex and her parents in London, but during my stay there, I was under MI6 protection at all times. After a day skating with Bex, I saw Zach again and my protection was breached by my CoveOps teacher, you heard right, Mr. Solomon. Apparently, Mr. Solomon was supposedly a double agent as he worked for both the CIA and the Circle of Cavan (the people who want to capture me). While, he was on the run, we had a new CoveOps professor (who was completely useless and _obsessed _with capturing Mr. S). For the whole semester, CoveOps didn't take place in Sublevel Two, so Macey, Bex, Liz and I broke into it to _borrow_ my dad's journal, which both Zach _and_ Mr. Solomon wanted me to read. Unfortunately, my mother (a.k.a my headmistress a.k.a Best Spy Ever) was after the journal too. We ended teaming up with Zach to break into Blackthorne Institute For Boys (which was actually a detention centre for little Joe Solomon's in the making), meet Zach's psychotic mother (who is also an ex-Gallagher Girl), save Mr. Solomon and his journal and blow up an entire underground system of tunnels.

But still, I was alive. Zach was alive. Joe Solomon was alive. My friends and family were alive. Zach's mother was alive and so was the Circle. Fate has really had its mind screwed up lately, hasn't it?

So, now you know everything…I guess. Anyway, back to my present story.

I left the Gallagher Academy last year barely in tact. I had bruises and scars and memories that I would never be able to forget. But my teacher, my mentor for the past two years, my guide to a life on the field, had barely escaped alive. Mom took him home with us; I bet he didn't even realised he'd been moved. He didn't regain his consciousness until 25 days into the holidays. Mom spent all her time looking after him, I didn't mind at all because it gave me more time to think while strolling through the streets of D.C. I may be Cameron Morgan, one of _the_ Morgans, a pavement artist just like my deceased father, but I was still a teenage girl. I was a teenage girl who had had her heart broken, who had been lied to (as well as being the _liar_) and who still had reasons to sit down underneath a tree to think but, eventually, break into tears.

None of my roommates were asleep yet. They were all in the pyjamas and in their beds but they were still talking. Bex was conscious of my silence and left the comfort of her own bed to make her way to the place by the window where I sat, motionless.

"You okay?" she whispered delicately.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?" she asked again. "Because you look like you're about to break out into tears."

"I'm sure"

By now, Liz and Macey had started listening. They too had left their cosy mattresses to seat themselves at my feet and Bex's.

"You know you can tell us anything," prompted Liz.

"And no matter what, we'll always be here for you," Macey added.

"Just like friends should," Bex tossed in. "Just like sisters should."

For the first time since my encounter with Josh, I smiled just a little bit. I realised that even thought we may have a family outside these walls, when we come back here for a new semester, our school becomes our family and our classmates become our sisters. But, inside these walls and out, my mother is still and always will be my mother. And that's when I heard a knock on the door…


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own a thing. Ally Carter does. So, unfortunately, all credit for characters (except for David Joseph) goes to her…

**Behind Glass Doors**

**Chapter 2:**

All four of my roommates turned their heads to the door to see our headmistress peering from the crack between the door and its doorway.

"I didn't know if you girls were back yet."

We looked at our headmistress as she muttered these words. There was something about her, something small, but it changed our vision of her completely. Then it dawned on me. She wasn't here as our headmistress, she was here as a Gallagher Girl, and more importantly, our sister.

"Well, we're back now."

"Do you girls want to watch a movie in my office? Joe's asleep and…I feel a bit lonely."

I looked around to see my roommates smiling sympathetically at my mom. No one ever realises how much she's lost over time and how much more she can lose if her cover was ever compromised.

Somehow, as soon as we set foot in mom's office, all our legends, our covers, our lies were gone. Maybe it was because our headmistress knew everything about us before we even started our lives a Gallagher Girls. Maybe it was because we didn't have anything left to hide from our sisters. Or maybe, it was because being a legend to a mom was as impossible as changing fate.

We moved mom's furniture to the walls and inflated our air mattresses. We used Liz's laptop and the projector hidden in mom's closet to watch spy movies that were nothing like our reality. We laughed and joked at the lack of skill that the characters had. It made me feel like making a movie about my own life and showing it to the world (I bet I would win an Oscar or Academy Award for _that_).

After about three movies, Mom and I realised that we were the only ones awake.

"How's Mr. Solomon?"

"He's weary. He may heal over time but those scars won't disappear."

I nodded my head solemnly. I knew she was right, that she was telling the truth at that very moment.

"How are you, kiddo?" she asked out of the blue.

I looked at her. I don't know what she saw in my face but whatever it was made her expression grow miserable.

"I've been so busy looking after you're CoveOps professor, I forgot that you were the one that got hurt the most," she admitted.

At that moment, I had never seen my mother so sad and helpless. Her words confused me. I'd come out with a few burns, bruises, cuts and a dislocated shoulder, not even half as bad as Mr. Solomon.

"What are talking about?" I queried dumbfounded. "I had only minor injuries except for a dislocated shoulder."

That's when my voice broke. I couldn't meet my mom's eyes because it would only confirm my lie. Mom took my chin with her index and thumb and guided my eyes to meet hers.

"You can cling to your cover as hard as you want, Cam. But there are some things you just can't hide."

And I knew right then, that she was right. I had gotten my legend back somewhere through the night and I was clutching onto it far tighter then I was supposed to. But, being the best spy (as well as mom) that my headmistress was, she saw right through me.

I didn't want to lie to my mom; I didn't want to tell her I was fine when I wasn't. The truth was, I was barely hanging on. So I did what my instincts told me to do; I reached out. I gripped the strongest person I've known harder as if she could disappear if I let go. I cried into her shoulder because I knew she wouldn't care. I knew that, for just that moment, mom was all I had and I was all she had.

At some point, I had given in to sleep. But it was the best kind, the there-is-nothing-that-can-come-between-me-and-mom sleep. I woke up in her arms, something I haven't done since dad's funeral. Bex, Liz and Macey were still asleep. I wanted to savour the moment, experience those typical childhood moments that I missed out on when I was a little girl. But I knew I couldn't because

They were all going to wake up at some point.

My stomach was practically dragging me out of bed in search of food.

So, I drag my body out of my mom's arms, out of bed, out of the headmistress' office and out of the Hall of History. I was on my way to the Great Hall when I recognised a figure gazing silently out of a window. I hadn't actually seen that someone up and about for a while actually, but I was glad.

"Good morning, Mr Solomon,"

The head of the body turned to face me. I small smile played on its lips. Mr Solomon is the most experienced spy I know. He trained at Blackthorne and, after graduating; he carried on his career choice for eighteen years before finding his place on the Gallagher faculty.

"'Morning, Ms Morgan," he sighed.

I dared to take a few steps closer, but, subconsciously, I ended up by his side and staring out at the grounds as he did.

"It's good to see you up and about, sir,"

"It's good to _be_ up and about."

A silence that was neither comfortable nor awkward followed.

"Sir?" I asked hesitant. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course, Ms Morgan. Anything you like."

I stopped to ponder on a simple phrase that could express what I thought.

"Will you…I mean…Are you coming back to teach this semester?" I asked nervously.

My CoveOps professor pondered at that question before shaking his head sadly. At that moment, I felt my heart snap into two.

"But…but…" I stuttered aimlessly. "Who'll teach the Subs? Who'll teach me?"

I could feel the tears beginning to well up in my eyes. I didn't want Mr Solomon to see me cry, so I looked away, devastated that this might be the last time I'd see him.

"I'm sorry, Cam," he said regretfully. "I know I still owe you're old man but no good will come out of me teaching you. So, as soon as you're mother wakes up I will hand in my resignation application."

That's when I snapped. The tears I had tried so hard to keep in finally streamed down my cheeks. I turned around to glare him. It was a glare that Macey and Bex would have been proud of; it was a glare of accusation.

"I'm the one who's sorry," I hit back. "I knew you weren't gonna stick around. Well at least I learnt one last lesson from you. Even the best spies you work with, you can never trust."

I turned at my heel and stormed off. Mr Solomon was too good to be true and I knew it from the start. But I had still fallen for his trick and no good had come out of it. I had depended on these walls too much in the last two years, I had depended on its supplies and knowledge and, even worse, I had depended on my mom and Mr Solomon for too long and too much.

…**Flashback…**

_ "Gallagher Girl," he said, pulling back, holding my face in both of his hands, "we can go. We can run. We can get off the grid and stay off until it's safe. For everyone." His eyes were inches from mine as he whispered, "We can keep each other safe."_

_ "What are you saying, Zach?" I tried to push him away._

_ "We're the only two people in the world the Circle will think twice about killing."_

…**End of Flashback…**

The only two. Zach had asked me to run away with him, to help him keep my sisterhood safe. If only I had taken that offer. Things would have been much better off.

I marched purposely to my suite and started repacking my bags and suitcases. I dragged all my possessions out to the main door and stepped outside into the daylight. I was going to make sure that the journey I started then was a journey I was going to take by myself. So I walked down to Roseville undetected, mainly because it was just about dawn and no one was crazy enough to be up at this hour. No one except me, who was also sitting in Roseville Town Square's bus stop waiting for the first bus to take me anywhere but here. 

According to the bus schedule, the next bus should arrive in three minutes and forty-seven seconds. Until then, all I had to do was wait and wait and wait. Somehow, I needed to find Zach and see if the option was still open. If it wasn't, I was on my own. My brain and training were all telling me to walk right back up that drive-way and wait until this mess sorts itself out but my instinct were telling me to go to Blackthorne, find Zach and show everyone what it really meant to be a Chameleon…


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own a thing. Ally Carter does. So, unfortunately, all credit for characters (except for David Joseph) goes to her…

**Behind Glass Doors**

**Chapter 3:**

The bus came thirty-four seconds late, but it made it up to me by taking me exactly where I needed to go; the middle of nowhere, the Home of Blackthorne Institute for Boys: Private Detention Facility. I hid my possessions behind a rock that was entirely surrounded by ferns and bushes. I got up to continue my way to the waterfall when I was forced back down by a tall, broad, strong and familiar force.

"What are you doing here, Gallagher Girl?" demanded Zach through gritted teeth.

"I came looking for you."

I imagined that Zach would smile at me. I imagined that he'd sweep me up into his arms and kiss me. But he didn't do any of that. Instead, he just looked up at the sky with a pained expression on his face.

"You shouldn't be here," warned Zach.

"I know, but I don't think there is anywhere I should be," I went on to say. "Does your offer still stand?"

Zach looked at me confused.

"Your offer to run away with me last year? Does it still stand?"

He looked more bewildered than confused now.

"You're seriously considering running away from the safest place in the world?"

"It may be safe for me. But for the people I love, the people who are protecting me, they'll always be targets," I argued.

I realised that that was the most truthful things I've said in a long time (since Josh to be exact). The fact that my loved ones were targets 24/7 was the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. I couldn't meet Zach's gaze because I knew I would immediately break down into tears. When I thought I had my emotions in check, I looked back up at Zach and I realised that his expression had softened and it took my breath away. I realised that there were no more secrets between us, no more lies to uncover, no more walls to climb. I realised that I had uncovered the secret to Zachary Goode months ago but he had uncover my secrets more than a year ago.

For the first time that day, I smiled. I didn't have anything to worry about at that moment. I was happy with where I was.

"Stay hidden while I get my stuff," he whispered.

I nodded obediently and watched him go. He was gone for twenty-six minutes and seventeen seconds (one-thousand, five-hundred and seventy-seven seconds). When he did return though, all he was carrying was a rucksack.

"Where's the rest of your stuff?" I asked curiously.

"This is it," Zach replied. That was all he had, plain and simple.

I couldn't help but smile at him and he smiled back.

"So, where would be the last place the Circle would look for a Gallagher Girl?" I interrogated.

For a moment, Zach thought. 

"Sydney, Australia," he replied. Again, it was plain and simple. "It's low key, it's quiet, peaceful and we are old enough to live on our own there so, yeah."

I nodded, thoughtfully. He was right. I had never been near Australia, nor did I know anyone who had. Sydney was a type of place that had no need of spies, no need of secret services, no need to lie. But still, Zach and I were going there to do just that; lie, and we were going to keep lying each and everyday of our lives until we get caught.

So, I picked up my backpack, my carry bag and my rolling suitcase and I followed Zach to a shed.

"A shed? In the middle of nowhere?"

"Yep." Plain and simple, yet again.

"Does Blackthorne own it?"

"Nope," Zach was being too plain and too simple. "Joe Solomon does."

At that name, I froze. I don't know what happened but when Zach mentioned my former CoveOps professor's name, my whole body shut down including my senses. The only thing I could feel was my heart snapping in half all over again.

"Cam! Cam!" Zach shook me desperately. "Cammie, are you okay?"

I snapped out of my horrible trance.

"I'm fine," I answered in a hoarse voice.

There was a huge lump in my throat and I didn't want Zach to worry but I had already guessed he would.

"What happened? Is something wrong?" asked an extremely concerned Zach.

"I'm fine but," I hesitated. I shouldn't have hesitated because "Hesitation" broke CoveOps rule number One and Zach was able to see through me. "But can you not mention that name? Please?"

Zach stared at me. He wasn't concerned about me anymore, instead, he was thinking of whether or not to ask why. After a few moments, Zach nodded and opened the shed. He unlocked the car and tossed all our belongings in the back seat. He got in without hesitation, I was supposed to but I had one thought.

I may be a spy in training. I may be a pavement artist. But that doesn't mean I don't respect the law. Because I do, it was how I was raised.

"Do you have a licence?"

Zach chuckled while I just stared.

"Not exactly," he answered, sensing my insecurity. "Do you remember the ball at Gallagher where we had Legends to impersonate."

I nodded. Of course I remember it. It's not everyday Gallagher Academy gets shut down by a Code Black (especially since we haven't had one since the Cold War). And it wasn't everyday that _I_ was blamed for the security breach.

Zach silently passed me a file. I recognised the folder because I had received one just like it, and so did every other student and faculty member. I opened the folder to see Zach's photo but was labelled with a different name: _Kieran Brookes_. I looked further into the folder. It said that _Kieran_ was born on May 2, 1992 to (the deceased) Maxwell and Dianna Brookes. It said that he was an orphan, high school graduate with hopes to specialise in finance and had just gotten his driver's licence.

At the mention of a full driver's licence, I got into the car and Zach sped off. We weren't headed straight to the airport because that would be too obvious and a little bit sloppy. Instead, Zach was driving us back to Roseville to drop off the car to Mr S and continue our journey through public transport. But first, I needed to explain to my roommates and though I would've needed it, I didn't ask for Zach's backup.

**Roseville, Virginia**

No one noticed Zach drive up my school's driveway because there was no security (surprisingly the guards and security took vacations too). We parked the car near the back exit of the barn. I told Zach to hide while I crept back out of the grounds and enter through my all-time favourite passageway.

I entered the passageway as clean as a brand new bar of soap but when I left the passage and stepped out into a corridor of the mansion, my hair was covered in cobwebs and I was drenched in a layer of dust. I calmly made my way to my suite where, no surprise, I found Bex, Liz and Macey whispering in the bathroom.

"Cam!" they all gushed at the same time.

"Where did you go?"

"When did you leave?"

"Who did you see?"

I had only set foot into the suite and they were already bombarding me with questions that need answers. I felt like I was being interrogated in D.C or London all over again. But this time was way worse, because I was being interrogated by _very determined teenage girls_.

I answered all their questions but other than that, I was very careful not to give away too many details. I was definitely one to know that the less you know about things you shouldn't, the less trouble you'll get yourself into.

"Liz?" I asked unsure.

At the sound of her name, the blond pixie-like senior looked up and stopped her thoughts right where they were.

"Can you do me a favour?"

Let me tell you, I do NOT like lying. I don't like lying to my mom, I don't like lying to my friends and I don't like lying to innocent bystanders. My displeasure is kind of ironic though, seeing as what path I had chosen my life to take. But the one thing I hate more than lying to other people, was having other people lying for me. So, I wasn't necessarily proud of what I asked my best friends/roommates to do.

I had asked Bex and Macey to make sure mom didn't find out about my plans to abort until I was completely gone. So that meant they would be spending half the night asleep in my bed and another in their own. For the first week, they had to say I was fighting a virus and that I was bedridden for a week at least. All my roommates had to make sure that our headmistress didn't find out I had run away until they couldn't stop the realisation.

I had asked Liz to do something that I am not and never will be proud of. I had asked her to turn me into someone else and that someone else's name happened to be _Samantha Caroline Smith_.

**Full Name:** Samantha Caroline Smith

**Parents:** Joseph and Grace Smith (deceased October 30, 2005)

**Date Of Birth:** February 14, 1993

**Star Sign: **Aquarius

**Address:** -Temporarily Disabled-

**Home Phone: **-Temporarily Disabled-

**Mobile Phone:** -(02) 04567 89236

**Nutrition Status:** Vegetarian

**Medical Conditions:** Asthmatic, Low Cholesterol

**Allergies:** -None-

**Favourite Food:** Spaghetti Bolognese

**Favourite Colour(s):** Red, Pink, Blue, Purple

**Favourite Movie:** The Notebook

**Favourite Musician:** P!nk

After I read my new Legend, my new identity, I mentally wrote "**Best Friends:** -Unknown-". I asked Liz to make a cover for a male in case I wasn't going on alone. Liz isn't the best field operative (she's more study and research), but she makes the greatest best friend so I guess that's why she hesitated.

I noticed that Bex and Macey weren't doing anything except sitting on my bed with sad looks on their faces.

"Where are you going?" Macey asked depressingly.

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not?" Macey cried out, she was obviously on edge.

"Because you'd be better off not knowing."

Now, I was the one being plain and simple. Not Zach, not my mom, not my former CoveOps teacher, not my Aunt Abby. Me, Cammie Morgan soon to be known as Samantha Caroline Smith.

"Well, what are you going to do?"

It was Bex's turn to question my decision now. And believe me when I say, she isn't one to give up easily.

"Find a job, rent an apartment, anything, I guess."

I shrugged it off as if it wasn't a big deal, as if the rest of my life was going to be smooth sailing from there. But I knew, my roommates knew, that that wasn't the case. I was going to have to keep secrets and lie. But I knew that one day I'd drown in those lies and secrets. I knew that one day, those two essential things in a spy's life were going to make me fall from my tightrope and when that day came, I had to make sure my friends and family weren't looking up and watching.

"You're mom's looking for you, Cam," Liz cut in when I was off my guard. "You should probably go find her so she doesn't suspect anything. Maybe start faking symptoms of the virus you're supposed to catch."

I listened to Liz in silence. I knew that helping me leave was breaking her heart. But I knew she knew that it was the best way to stop innocent people getting hurt. So, I nodded and left our suite to find my mom.

I found my mom sitting in her office alone. I could tell she'd been crying so I guessed she had Mr S's resignation form. I knocked on the door quietly.

"Come on in, kiddo."

The carpet of mom's office muffled my steps as I slinked inside.

"You were looking for me, mom?"

"Yeah," she tried to smile but it turned out to be more of a grimace. "Joe told me that you didn't take his news so well."

It was weird hearing my headmistress call my former CoveOps professor "Joe" instead of "Mr Solomon", I had to admit. But I also had to admit that I wouldn't have to get used to it because by eight o'clock tonight, I would be gone. Just like a shadow in the moonlight.

"I'm not the only one," I shrugged as I gestured at her reflection and the tissues.

Mom tried to laugh but it sounded so force, so incomplete. She was staring at me like she knew there was something I was keeping from her. She left her place behind her desk and walked steadily to me.

"You've been in those passages again," she whispered. "Haven't you?"

I laughed my nervous laugh. I was trying to act as guilty as possible (which may sound hard but it totally wasn't).

"Why would you say that?"

I looked down at my clean jeans, new t-shirt and cleaned sneakers. I seemed to have cleaned up pretty well but I purposely left a few cobwebs in my hair for evidence that I was guilty.

"You have some cobwebs still in your hair."

"Oh."

I sounded surprised (which I wasn't), I sounded guilty (which I was) and I sounded like I regretted keeping secrets from my mom (which I totally did but I'm still doing it).

I made a pained look cross my face for just a second before looking out the window. I knew my mom would notice and I was right.

"Are you feeling okay, sweetie?" she asked.

I could hear the concern in her voice and when I turned around to look, I could see it on her face as well. The guilt struck me harder but I stayed as stone-like as I could.

"I really, just need to sleep. I've been having this headache all day."

My headmistress nodded sympathetically and I knew that she had the same thing.

So, I left my mom's office and headed back to our suites. Liz handed me the two legends (one for me and one for Zach) along with all the other official stuff (licences, birth certificates, catholic sacramental certificates, high school diplomas etc.) and I left. I hadn't said a word to Bex and Macey because I figured they didn't want to hear it. I did give Liz the biggest hug (I hoped Bex and Macey would someday realise that some of that hug was meant for them) and I left. I dropped by Sublevel Two to steal a few wigs, contact lens and a few items of clothing (because I thought they would look good on me _and_ Zach and not for covert purposes). I used my favourite passage one last time to leave the sacred walls of my sisterhood. But this time, I wasn't leaving _because_ of my sisterhood, I was leaving _for_ it.


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own a thing. Ally Carter does. So, unfortunately, all credit for characters (except for David Joseph) goes to her…

**Behind Glass Doors**

**Chapter 4:**

I was supposed to walk back up to the mansion to meet Zach, but instead I found him in the town square. When he saw me coming, he immediately stood up and ran to meet me. I hadn't realised that tears had been trickling down cheeks until he wiped them away.

"It's for the best."

Those four words I knew were the truth but too scared to say them out loud. But I nodded, like a good girl does.

Zach led me back to my suitcases and his rucksack. When he saw the wigs, contacts, clothes and folders I had brought back, he left to buy a new back pack to put it all in. While he was gone, I took that time to look back at the academy and its perfectly manicured grounds. For a split second I thought I saw someone watching from my suite window but I was probably just seeing things.

The bus came forty-five seconds after Zach came out. He bought our tickets and found us seats. When I finally sat down, I rested my head on his shoulder. I still wanted to follow in my mom and dad's footsteps but it's so much harder when someone's trying to stop you. And it's even harder when that _someone_ had a son that you happened to be completely in love with.

The seconds ticked by, I thought my internal watch was too slow because the ride seemed too long. I felt Zach's hand on my mine and my pulse slowed down a bit. I knew I was fidgeting and Zach was trying to calm me down. For the first time since we got on the bus, I looked up to meet Zach's gaze. He was risking everything to protect me when I was protecting my sisterhood. He was really the good guy I thought he was.

I was smiling and Zach was smiling too. But it wasn't his usual I-know-something-you-don't smirk, or his it's-not-over-yet smile; it was a smile that screamed at me I-would-rather-die-than-leave-you-helpless smile. But I realised that that was the problem.

Zach was ready to throw his life on the line for me and I was ready to throw my life on the life for my sisterhood. But my sisterhood would survive with the next generation, with the next graduates, with the next batch of newbies. The Gallagher Academy couldn't be stopped permanently, only for the moment. But I wasn't taking any chances and in the meanwhile, I had Zach who had to go through everything I was going through.

I don't know exactly how long it took to arrive at the airport, because I had fallen asleep. But when I woke up, I found myself lying on waiting chairs that only an airport would supply. From my chest and downwards, I couldn't feel a thing. I was numb. But my neck was supported by a backpack and my head was resting on a pair of firm but comforting thighs. Both of my supports happened to smell exactly like a _certain_ Blackthorne Boy.

I could feel him fingertips gently stroking my hair, not smoothing it (like my mother did when either of us need comfort), just stroking it, as if he was trying to remember every single hair on my pretty little head. The feeling was new to me but in a way also familiar, something like déjà vu. But that's when I remembered where and when I had felt the very same feeling and emotion. It was just like dad.

Whenever I was upset or uneasy and mom wasn't there with me, dad was. He'd sit down on his favourite armchair and sit me on his lap. He'd push my head onto his chest so that I could count the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. He'd stroked my hair in the exact same direction, exact same rhythm as Zach. I always used dad's heartbeat as a soothing lullaby that would relax me into a sweet slumber, I never would've imagined that those beats were limited; I always thought they would go on forever.

A single tear escaped my eyes as I remember how dad would smile at me then my mom before engulfing us in the biggest hug my world had ever seen. I tossed to look up. It was a bad move, I was careless, and he saw what was my greatest weakness and greatest strength: my dad. He smiled his it's-all-going-to-okay smile. I thought it would comfort me, but it didn't. So I sat up, I picked out an outfit I had put in with the wigs and the denim contacts. Zach picked up his rucksack, which had his cover.

Cautiously, I headed towards the ladies room using the simplest form of counter-surveillance: mirrors. I was surrounded by shiny surfaces that reflected the audience I left behind. I entered the bathroom as Cammie Morgan, runaway Gallagher Girl, but I left it as Sammy Smith, orphan that was looking for a fresh start.

I sat in a seat right at the back of the waiting room as I waited for Zach. Or should I say _Link_? Sammy Smith was a complete opposite of Cammie "Chameleon" Morgan. She had a long, wavy chestnut hair with blond highlights. She wore thick, overdone eyeliner and mascara with violet eye shadow to attract attention to her stunning green eyes (contacts?). She had perfect French-tipped nails that were painted black only to be accessorised with rings and bracelets. But the thing that struck me the most about how different my two identities were from each other, wasn't the amount of makeup they each wore or how well they accessorised but their facial expression. While _I_ would have shown emotions that could change in a blink, _Sammy_'s expression was stone-like and it made her look, well, bored.

I didn't hear him, I didn't feel him but I did _see_ him. But as a good undercover operative, I didn't turn around. I only acknowledged his presence when he introduced himself.

"Hi there," Zach greeted. "I'm Lincoln Parkes."

I smiled. Zach was definitely the best actor.

"Hi," I replied. "I'm Sammy Smith."

I knew this was the end of our school day trials and the beginning of something bigger than the covert world has ever seen and will ever see, because on this mission Zach and I were on our own.

Sammy and Link talked, they smiled, they laughed and they _bonded_. To an outsider's eye, it seemed like two strangers meeting coincidentally with a _lot_ of common interests.

The plane trip to Sydney was a lot of things. It was hot, sweaty, noisy but not at all uncomfortable. Zach was there by my side, laughing with me, talking to me, telling me things I didn't think I wanted to hear but couldn't help but be interested.

When nightfall came, I stared out the window and into the starry night sky (Zach, being the gentlemen that he truly was, had let me take the window seat). As I saw the stars that scattered across the sky, I couldn't help but be reminded of my sisters. My sisters that were scattered all over the globe just as the stars were scattered across the sky, my sisters that shone above all of the rest of the population but could never reveal how exceptional we are. But then, I spotted a solitary star. I guess that was me, I was a solo Gallagher Girl now and nothing that my Gallagher stars could say or do that could make me come back, that could make me change my decision and step back into the protection of the oldest and most legendary sisterhood in the world, leaving that sisterhood completely exposed.

I felt a hand fall on top of mine. I glanced at my hand to see that Zach had subconsciously held it. I guessed he was dreaming, dreaming that he could save me from whatever terrible fate his mother had in store for me. And I wished, with all my might, that that just might be the case, that Zach would have his tarnished armour repaired and really be the knight in shining armour that I knew he was. So I did what a normal girl in love would do, I kissed his hand and rested my head on his shoulder as I waited for sleep to overwhelm me.

Link woke me with a gentle shake. We had arrived. Our lives in Sydney was a new start _without_ any dangers…

Liz's Journal

**September 7, 2011**

As you know, my name is Elizabeth Sutton but more commonly known as Liz. I am seventeen years of age and am a senior student at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. I share a suite with my three best friends, Macey, Bex and Cammie.

Recently, Cammie has been the target of many dangers here at Gallagher and she has had to watch her protectors and guardians put themselves in the riskiest situations. Here at the academy, we believe in two options: _fight_ or _flight_. Since, Cammie has been prohibited to take the option of _fight_, she has taken the alternative choice of _flight_.

It has been three days since Cammie left the academy. She has left with Zach (even though she said no mention of him) to start a new life. Bex and Macey have forbidden me to speak her name, so my only mention of her is in this journal. My other two roommates are in resentment that Cammie would do such a thing.

Before the MIA Operative left, she requested that I write a journal on what had happen in the time(s) of her absence. Though I knew the risks and dangers of this, I agreed.

There has never been (and probably never will be) a Gallagher Girl that ran away from the walls that taught her everything she knew and protected her from the dangers she knew not of. Cameron Ann Morgan is the first. Headmistress Morgan (who happens to be the runaway operative's mother as well) suspects nothing at this point. She claims to believe that the operative is bedridden with a sudden-appearing virus.

The days have gone on normally. Classes went on undisturbed and no gossip has been spread. In fact, the only people who actually realise Operative Morgan's absence happened to be Operative McHenry, Operative Baxter and myself. I know that this going to be a long year…

Cammie's POV:

Since arriving in Sydney, Link and I have been able to rent a small apartment and find part-time jobs.

Everyday, at exactly 10:56 am, I find myself sitting down at a desk in the front office of a tall skyscraper where business men book out rooms to hold press conferences in or social gatherings. Yes, I indeed have been hired as a receptionist. I do not fancy the job but I can't complain either (seeing that its income helps Link and I pay the rent). I start my shift at eleven o'clock, have a coffee break at 2:32pm and end my shift at four o'clock.

Link found a job as photographer, something we are _both_ _very_ good at it. He is charge of photographing special events in the city and landscapes for the "Peace" section in the local newspaper. He has very flexible shifts and when he attends special events, he always makes me come along. For every good photo he hands in he is paid $20. It doesn't sound much but when you see the quality of _all_ the photos taken by him, it is a lot.

For the past three days, Link and I have lived in our little apartment in peace. There has been no sign of search parties back home for Cammie and Zach, so my mom mustn't have found out. That was good; it meant that even though my roommates didn't like the fact that I had run off they were still sticking by my side.

I am sitting on the couch right now, watching the Channel Ten Five O'clock News. I was scanning through the headlines to see if there was any international pleads for a missing schoolgirl or schoolboy before I heard the front door close. Like any normal person would do, I turned around.

"You're back late," I pointed out. "Where've you been?"

Link looked at me with something I hadn't seen in his eyes before, but I had seen in my mom's.

"At a site."

I looked at him as if I wanted him to explain further. But honestly, I didn't because I already knew.

"There was a drive-by shooting. A twenty-five year old man was killed."

I turned back to the TV, but I couldn't hear anything anymore. Zach and I had come to Sydney thinking that our new identities would bring new lives with them. We had been foolish to think that in Sydney no one was alone or hurt or taken away… It had been thoughtless of us to think that such a place would exist in a world like this.

I turned to look back at Zach. He was okay, he was safe and he was alive by my side. In the last few days, Cammie and Zach hadn't been mentioned to us. In the last few days, Cammie and Zach had disappeared into thin air while Sammy and Link appeared out of nowhere.

Link caught me looking and smiled. He came down to sit next to me on the couch and pulled me close.

"We're going to be okay, you know"

"I know. They're going to be okay."

I knew that these lies were going to come easier as time went by, but it was so hard to lie to yourself when there was no sliver of truth in the lie.

I felt Link's lips on my hair. And just when I thought when he couldn't remind me more of my dad…


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own a thing. Ally Carter does. So, unfortunately, all credit for characters (except for David Joseph) goes to her…

**Behind Glass Doors**

**Chapter 5:**

Liz's Journal

**September 11, 2011**

Today is a Sunday; it's been a whole week since Operative Morgan left. I know that Headmistress Morgan will be asking about the MIA operative, or worse, coming to check on how she is feeling. I can't prevent Headmistress Morgan from uncovering the truth but I can only brace myself for the consequences of what I have hidden. But this how the day went…

I woke up today with a horrible, sick feeling in my stomach. I knew that Headmistress Morgan was going to stumble upon the truth. But all I had to do was wait for that time to come.

I hauled myself out of bed and did my daily routine. I headed down to the Grand Hall for breakfast and to edit my newly translated report on Basic Surveillance, which I had to hand in to Mrs Baxter on "Cammie's" behalf tomorrow. Mrs Baxter had stepped in as the new CoveOps instructor as Mr Solomon, well, resigned.

I was sitting at my usual place in the Grand Hall when I heard the _click-clack_ of an all-too familiar pair of heels.

"Good morning, Liz," Headmistress Morgan greeted merrily. As if she wasn't going to find out that her daughter had been missing for the past week (which she was).

"Good morning, Ms Morgan," I answered politely while avoiding as much eye contact as possible.

"Do you think Cammie would be able to attend our usual Sunday Night Dinner?"

This was it, another moment for another lie. I kept my pulse steady, I kept my pupils normal, and then I turned around to look at my best friend's mother in the eye.

"I don't think so," I shook my head sadly, "her temperature is still up to forty-seven degrees."

I felt guilty immediately because I saw the disappointment in her face. I hated lying to Ms Morgan.

"Oh."

I started to pack away my books. I was about to get up and leave but not before I turned to Ms Morgan and smiled.

"I'll tell her you said 'hi'"

And with that I walked off, leaving my headmistress a little bit heartbroken. I had just told the biggest lie in my life; I had just smiled a fake smile.

The rest of the day was undisturbed. I went into the town with Macey and Bex and I sat by the library fireplace to read _The History of Espionage_. I was beginning to think Ms Morgan wasn't going to find out when Professor Buckingham stormed into the library.

"Ms Sutton!" she bawled shamelessly. "Come with me."

Of course I would have followed her under usual circumstances but right then I saw the MI6 legend. She was everything an operative should have been; stern, lady-like, in control.

Professor Buckingham led me to where I had expected; the Headmistress' office. I braced myself for the lectures of all lectures, the hardest punishment, the loudest shrieks. But when I walked in, I realised I was completely wrong.

There I stood, in the doorway with all eyes focused on me. Bex and Macey were sitting on the sofa staring daggers at me. Professor Buckingham was glaring at me from behind. The rest of the staff had gathered into the room and were _all_ scowling. But that wasn't the thing that frightened me most. No, it was the fact that my headmistress, who happened to be the strongest person I knew, was sitting on the sofa opposite my roommates and crying her heart out. I watched as Bex's mom glared at me as she rubbed my headmistress' back. She was acting just like the other staff members.

"Sit!" Professor Buckingham ordered.

I immediately did as I was told and sat next to Bex and Macey. A moment of silence followed and even though it was only a moment, it seemed to stretch on forever.

"I am extremely disappointed in you, girls," Mrs Baxter lectured. "Cammie has been missing for a week at most and you didn't tell anyone?"

"Humph!"

Bex and Macey were seriously getting on my last nerves right about then.

"You lied to your sisters. You lied to the faculty. You lied to her mother! Why didn't you stop her?"

"We tried to stop her! But does she listen to her best friends? No, she doesn't, she doesn't listen to ANYONE!" Bex retorted.

"Oh, cut the crap, Bex! You know just as well as I do that she left to protect us. You have to accept that what she did took a lot of courage!"

It was my turn to protect my sister. Technically, Cammie was still _our_ sister but it sure didn't feel like it.

"It was bloody stupid, that's what it was!"

"SHUT UP! Both of you!"

By now, Bex and I were both standing face-to-face. We had completely forgotten that Macey was still present. That is, until that moment.

"I agree with Bex," Macey confessed in a muted voice.

My jaw dropped as I watched my two roommates team up against me. Bex was smiling smugly.

"See, I told you-"

"Let me finish!"

Macey's voice was strong and clear. So clear, that it echoed in the room.

"I agree with Bex because what Cam did was stupid and senseless but Liz is right too. It must have taken a fair amount of courage to do such an act."

At that moment, the whole room fell silent. There wasn't a sound in the room besides our headmistress' gasps for air. Bex, Macey and I were all still standing.

"Baxter is right."

Everyone turned to see Abby standing in the doorway. Her arm was completely healed but it wasn't the same. Her hair was missing its usual shine, her eyes had lost its twinkle and everyone knew why.

"Don't say that. She was acting out of a good heart."

Ms Morgan's voice was strained and barely audible. Tears stains marked her flawless cheekbones.

"Yeah? Well, a good heart can get an operative killed!"

Ms Morgan delicately left her seat on the couch and walked to the window next to her desk. She stared out over the manicured grounds and straight at the front gates. I knew she was expecting, hoping, that her daughter would walk through those gates any moment.

"You should know that better than anyone, Rachel."

Ms Morgan stayed silent. Her head sagged and her back slouched. It hadn't occurred to Abby that every piece of truth she was saying was causing her older sister more and more heartache, because she just carried on talking.

"As if Cammie wasn't in enough danger as it is without running away to some unknown location and pretending to be someone else! Sure, it's a good cover and enough to her safe for a little while. But what happens when her cover's blown? But what happens when she gets caught? She'll be killed! That's what will happen."

I stared at Abby, wondering how she could be so harsh. But then I realised what was at stake here. Cammie was MIA and there was no one in the world who can help us bring her home. Abby's voice suddenly turned soft.

"She may be acting all noble and brave but all of you have to realise that that's the only way of life she knows. We all know that inside of that hard, manicured shell, Cammie is scared to death. She knows she putting it all the line, but she'll do it. For her sisterhood, for us."

Every member of the room was well aware that every word Abby had said was completely true. We all knew what our new mission objective was: to find Cameron Morgan and bring her home.

The rest of the day was used to announce the latest happenings. Classes were cancelled and search parties were organised. We were stepping out of our picture-perfect mansion and heading out into the big, bad world to find our sister. And when one of us is absent, there is nothing the rest of us won't do to get her back…

Cammie's POV:

I had just come home from work. I was delayed a minute or two because of the gathering at the coffee shop. They were all mourning for the loss of a life, the loss of a friend, father, son and husband. My mind flashed back to my own dad's funeral. Most of he's colleagues were present but Aunt Abby wasn't.

Aunt Abby didn't go to my father's funeral because she was trying to ignore the heartache by going on mission after mission. She didn't want to stop and take a breather. She didn't want to think for herself anymore. Instead, ever since my dad went MIA, she's been living on instincts alone.

I could hear the TV in the background. Link was already home. He was doing my usual job of listening for news on us. I walked towards the couch, stripping off my red trench coat. Even though it was eighteen degrees outside and I was wearing a silk singlet top, my arms were warm as I bent over the back of the couch and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"Any news?" I whispered. At first I thought he didn't hear me but he did.

"Not so far"

I strolled around the couch before collapsing next to Link. I spent a few moments staring at his blank face to see if I could find anything to worry about. Then, I found it. But I hadn't found it by staring at Link; instead, I found it in the news headlines.

"Today, hundreds of schoolgirls scattered across the US in search of their missing pupil, Cameron Ann Morgan. All the schoolgirls came from one school: the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women located in Roseville, Virginia. The academy is also boarding home to the US Senator McHenry's daughter, Macey McHenry, who is also the roommate of Ms Morgan. The missing student's mother is the Headmistress of the facility and an academy graduate."

I watched as the image on screen changed from a reporter behind a desk to a familiar scene. I watched as my mom spoke with tears stains and a pleading voice in front of the gates of Gallagher.

"If anyone hears any news on my daughter and senior student, Cameron or Cammie Morgan, please send her home immediately. She is greatly missed and concerned about."

The rest of the report was pleads for me to come home and descriptions of what I _used_ to look like. I turned to look at Link, expecting him to start packing immediately.

"They care about you, you know."

He turned to look at me. I couldn't make the words come out from my mouth so I just nodded.

"Are you sure you want to be doing this?"

I nodded again. We both knew that me going home meant risking the safety of other girls my age and _younger_. I couldn't risk that. I couldn't risk the next generation of Gallagher Girls when I could be the only one.

I hadn't realised that Link had turned off the TV until I saw him standing in front of the couch, waiting for me to follow him.

I am here in bed with Link beside me. I am only wearing a spaghetti-strap singlet and really, _really_ short shorts. I can feel Link's warm skin on my back. He had his arm wrapped protectively around my waist as if I could disappear in an instant. It's about fourteen degrees outside, so you can see why I was reluctant to leave the cosiness of our bed. But I did eventually.

I placed the balls of my feet on the hard timber floor before tiptoeing to my mother's silk robe that I had brought along. I wrapped it tightly and was about to leave the room, when a voice stopped me.

"And where do you think you're going?"

I froze. I turned to look at Link who was already sitting up and watching me closely. I wished he didn't have those spy senses so I could've left the room without breaking his sleep. I stared at his perfectly carved abs. He caught me looking and before I knew it, he was already at my side.

"Like what you see?"

I swallowed hard before nodding. He chuckled at my answer then pulled me into a massive bear hug. I couldn't help but lean deeper into his torso. I shivered against the warmth of his skin. I would have stayed there forever until the doorbell rang.

I froze. What if Bex, Liz and Macey figured out where I disappeared to and told my mom? What if the Circle knew I was with Zach and tracked Zach here? Or worse. What if Zach had told his mom where we were? No, Zach wouldn't do that. Would he?

I could feel Link tense up as the doorbell rang for the second time.

"Who could be visiting at this hour?" he wondered out loud.

I looked out the window; it was just about dawn so no one should be up at this hour.

"Stay here."

Link's voice was hardly louder than a whisper. But his words were not a request for me to choose whether or not I would follow, no, his words were an order. They were an order that I was terrified of disobeying.

Link left my side and walked calmly to the front door. He was shirtless and in a pair of boxers. Madame Dabney would have lectured him on how welcoming a guest in nothing but a pair of shorts was extremely inappropriate, but, considering the hour of the guest's arrival, I'm pretty sure she would have made an exception.

I hid behind the wall that separated the kitchen and the front entrance and listened cautiously.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm here to speak with Cameron Morgan."

That voice. It was so familiar in a good way. It sounded just like…no, it couldn't be. Daddy was dead. Wasn't he?

"I'm sorry. You must have the wrong address. There is no one living here under that name."

"Well, then. What about the name Samantha Smith?"

I froze and scanned the perimeter for anything that gave away my cover. Nothing. I was pretty sure Link was about to tackle the man into the hallway, when I stepped out from behind the wall.

"Daddy?"

The man looked at me and smiled. The smile was so familiar, as if I had seen it everyday of my life. But I hadn't. I hadn't seen that smile since I was twelve and I thought I'd never see it again. But there it was, shining with pearly white teeth and a pair of faded pink lips to frame it all.

"Hey, princess."

I was sitting in Zach's arms, dazed. Here I was, Cammie Morgan, whose father was _supposed_ to be dead. Did you get that? _Supposed_ to be dead. But my father was sitting in an armchair right next to me, acting as if he appeared in and out of his daughter's life everyday, so _not_ the case.

"You know, Cam," the strange man that claimed to be my dad spoke suddenly, "you really shouldn't let your guard down. Even if you are in a danger-free zone."

I didn't try to defend myself. I just sat on the couch with Zach's arm around me, stunned.

"You're not supposed to be here."

The sound of my own voice shocked me. But I didn't stop it.

"You're supposed to be dead. You're not suppose to show up suddenly when I'm supposed to be keeping my distance from the people I care about."

"Well, according to my sources, you're not supposed to be keeping your distance from the people you care about or the people who care about _you_."

He had a good point. But he didn't know what I was willing to give up.

"And who may your sources be? Solomon? Mom? The director of the CIA?"

I hadn't realised I was on my feet, screaming. I had pushed Zach away and was attacking my own dad with words I didn't think I would ever have a chance to say.

"Cam, you know just as well I do that everyone believes that I am-"

"DEAD? Yeah? Well, let me tell you something I learnt years ago but only realised was true last spring semester. Operatives lie. Operatives pretend to be something they're not. Operatives hurt people around them."

"That's enough, Cameron! Damn it, that's enough!"

"No, dad, that isn't enough. Because once it starts, it doesn't end."

My CoveOps teacher's words just flowed right through my mouth. I didn't regret saying it. I didn't even try to take it back. I just stalked to my wardrobe and got changed. I was about to walk through the front door when I stopped.

"I always knew you were an operative capable of anything. But I never thought you'd be capable of that."

And with, I was gone. Where was I going? I didn't know, until I reached it. I found myself sitting on the stairs in front of the kids playground and IMAX theatre. My cheeks were dry, but I was still shaking. I was all alone.

"We really should get rid of your habit of running away."

"I'm tired of fighting."

In the time I had gone, Zach had changed from the real him to Link. Link took a seat next to me and took in the salt air.

"I shouldn't be doing this."

I didn't turn to him; I didn't even hint that I was talking to him. At first he thought I was talking to myself but then he stared at me, telling me to go on.

"I shouldn't be a field agent."

Link was about to testify but I wasn't finished.

"Sure, I can tail a man through the Black Markets. I can hit with so much force that it knocks a man to the other side the room. But I can't even stay in cover for a week without getting caught."

"That has nothing to do with it. You're just hiding from the wrong people."

Silence. I couldn't answer to that because Link was right. I was hiding from the wrong people. But the right person had found me. My dad knew everything about me. He knew where I went when I was upset in D.C. He knew how to make me laugh when I was in tears. He even knew where I would go if I wanted to disappear off the face of the earth. But he would never know how much he hurt me by faking his death.

I heard Link's mobile beep, alerting him that he had a new event to photograph.

"I have to go in a few minutes. But I'm going to take you back to the apartment so you and your dad can talk, okay?"

I nodded. There was no sense in arguing because I had to go back sooner or later. So, Link pulled me up from the steps and led me back to our temporary home.


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own a thing. Ally Carter does. So, unfortunately, all credit for characters (except for David Joseph) goes to her…

**Behind Glass Doors**

**Chapter 6:**

Liz's Journal

**September 12, 2011**

"What are we doing here again?" Bex asked clueless.

"Well, if I know Cammie, she'll do the exact opposite of what we think she'll do," explained Macey.

"Which is?" I asked, just as clueless as Bex.

"She won't go to the furthest corner of the earth to hide. Instead, she'll find the nearest location and _blend_. It's what chameleons do."

"And the nearest is Roseville. Nice one, Macey," complimented Bex.

"Thank you."

She stopped suddenly as she spotted a familiar gang with a new but recognisable face.

"Well, well, well," Dillon said, "look what we have here. A group of little lost princesses. What did daddy do? Misplace you?"

The whole gang laughed. Macey straightened her stance. I bent my head down, hoping to disappear. I could see Bex's fists getting ready to strike. I gripped her hand signalling for her to relax. Unfortunately, Dillon took this gesture as me comforting a scared Bex.

"Ngaw, look at that. She's holding her best friend's hand. How sweet," Dillon pointed out as the rest of the gang howled, except for one.

Josh was standing there as if there was something familiar about us but he couldn't quite remember what. The only time we ever came in contact with him was when he crashed our sophomore CoveOps final, _literally_.

"Hey, Josh,"

DeeDee appeared out of a nearby shop.

"Oh. Hey, DeeDee," Josh answered.

DeeDee stopped in her tracks, right beside Josh. She was about to grab hold of Josh's hand when she noticed our presence. But when she spoke, she spoke to Bex directly.

"Oh my gosh, aren't you Cammie's friend? Beck, right?"

"It's Bex, actually."

"Oh, my mistake. You must Cammie's other friends."

"Liz," was all I said.

"Macey," was all Macey said.

"Nice to meet you all."

"Wait! Let me get this straight," Dillon rudely interrupted. "Your lying ex-girlfriend actually has _friends_."

Dillon laughed. His so-called posse followed.

"And what, may I ask, is so funny about that?"

Bex was really angry now. Fire blazed in her eyes and you could actually _hear_ her teeth gnashing together.

"Bex?"

"Liz?"

Bex and I froze; Macey didn't because, well, she was Macey, nothing ever surprises her.

"Blackthorne Boys," Bex and I whispered before turning around.

"Hi, Grant," Bex greeted as she tossed her hair.

"Hi," Grant replied as led two other guys towards us.

"Hi, Jonas," I mumbled.

I knew I was blushing so I looked down. When I snuck a quick peek at Jonas, he was looking down too and watching his shuffling feet.

"Hey, Liz."

"Oh, how adorable. It's cute enough to make me sick. Hate to break up the _fun_ reunion but we still have a sister to find," Macey cut in sarcastically.

Macey was right. Cammie was still missing and we weren't any closer to finding her. I looked up and scanned the perimeter and Bex bent down to make sure her laces were tied.

"I'm gonna see if the rest of the junior class has anything new."

Bex ran off into the alleys and behind the stores to find our classmates.

"She wouldn't come here," I uttered without realising it. "Why would she?"

Macey shamelessly turned around. I followed her to find that she was _eyeing_ Josh. And not eyeing as in 'ooh, he's cute', eyeing as in 'if he has anything to hide, I'll bring in some serious torture interrogation'. As much as I wanted to believe that Josh was hiding Cammie from us, it was not likely. 

"Wait, Cammie's missing too?" Jonas asked pointlessly.

I forgot that they lived in a detention centre.

"Yeah, why?"

Bex had reappeared. There wasn't a single drop of sweat on her.

"Zach's gone too."

A new voice had spoken. We didn't realise that there were three Blackthorne Boys but none of them were Zach.

"I'm David Joseph."

David reached out a hand that was met by none other than Macey McHenry.

"I'm Macey McHenry and these are my friends, Rebecca Baxter-"

"Bex."

"-And Elizabeth Sutton."

"Liz. So, Zach is missing too?"

I was waiting for David to answer but Josh's voice cut in.

"Cammie's run away with Zach? I told her to stay away from him."

Bex was still mad at Dillon, so I kind of guessed she'd take it out on Josh.

"What's it to you?"

"Hey! We might of broken up but she's still my friend."

"You don't even talk!"

"That's enough, both of you!" Macey interrupted.

"Stay out of it, rich girl! If your friend wants to fight, bring it on!" Dillon challenged.

"You really don't want us to do that," answered Macey simply.

Bex stepped forward.

"No, if they want to fight, then we should bring it on," agreed Bex, "and hopefully, we'll break their necks in the process."

I was about to step forward to argue with Bex when my cell phone rang. Bex and Macey glared at me.

"Sorry," I apologised while answering my phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Liz."

"Cammie?"

Bex and Macey looked at me before stepping in to listen.

"Yeah. Bex and Macey are listening, aren't they?"

"Duh!" all three of us said at the same time

"Where are you?"

"What are doing?"

"Who are you with?"

"Are you okay?"

"When are you getting back?"

We all overwhelmed Cammie with our questions. We had to wait forty seconds before we heard her voice again.

"Woah, woah. I'm fine, I'm with Zach, I'm not sure what you meant by what I'm doing, I can't tell where I am but I'll probably home next week."

"Probably?" Macey asked in disbelief. "Are you in any danger?"

"No, I'm absolutely fine."

"So, you're coming home? What about Zach?"

"Well, seeing as he won't let me step out of the house by myself, he'll probably be coming back with me."

A moment of silence, we expected her to keep talking but only ninety-two seconds later.

"Look, I gotta go. Don't try and call me, I'll call you."

"Wait, Cam-"

She hung up on us. The only contact we've had from her in over a week and she hung up on us. Bex, Macey and I looked at each other, and then turned around to look at the Blackthorne Boys. Once we made sure they had understood, we turned around and sprinted towards the mansion to report to our headmistress.

"Junior class, do you read me?" Bex yelled into her comms unit.

"We read you loud and clear. What's up?"

"Report to the mansion, immediately. The Subject has made contact. I repeat; the Subject has made contact."

They didn't need to be told twice because we could hear everyone's footsteps as the made their way from the town and back to the mansion.

"So, let me get this straight?" Abby confirmed. "Cammie called you and told you who she was with, how she was and when she was coming home?"

My roommates and I nodded.

"She didn't give us an exact date on when she would get back but, yeah, that's about it," I answered promptly.

"And you believed her?"

"We don't really have a reason not to…"

"Except for the fact that _she ran away_ and, most likely, wants to stay out of sight."

"Abigail," Ms Morgan sighed, "just think for a second, okay? Cammie knows the covert ways and she knows that staying undercover and out danger means no contact to her _real_ friends and family, but still she contacted Liz. The Circle could be holding Cammie captive or she could really be on her way home. So, that's why I'm calling all our students back to campus. All we can do is wait and hope she comes back safely."

My roommates and I stole a glance at each other. It was a fat chance that the Circle was holding our Cammie hostage because she was with Zach. But Zach could have changed his mind. He could've sold her out. But like I said, it's a fat chance.

Cammie's POV:

"Okay, I know you're planning to stay her for a few nights. But before I let you walk into this apartment and let you live here as a temporary guest, I want some questions answered."

My dad just smiled at me.

"And don't smile like that."

"Your perimeter surveillance skills must be at its peak if you know I'm staying overnight. Gallagher's taught you well," my dad complimented.

"Gallagher didn't teach me that," I denied, "it's basic common sense. You show up at my front door with overnight bags. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that 'overnight bags' are for 'overnight'."

My dad didn't argue, he didn't add on. He just sat there.

"Okay, then. Here are your question, they're simple 'Who, What, When, Where, Why and How'. Clear?"

Dad didn't nod, he didn't say yes. All he did to tell me that he found it clear was sit back further into the armchair and look at me.

"Good. Question One: Who are your sources?"

"I befriended a Circle Operative who wanted out also. He let me escape but lost an arm in the process."

"Question Two: What have you been doing all these years?"

"Laying low, trying to live a normal life but staying in tune with news on the Circle and you and your mom."

"Question Three: When did you decide to disappear off the face of the Earth?"

"A few months before I left. I knew the danger was coming so I had to direct it away from you and your mom."

"Question Four: Where have you been?"

"I've been living in Townsville in North Queensland."

"Question Five: Why didn't try contact me and mom?"

"Oh, come on, Cam. You know the answer that."

My eyes blazed as I stared at my fugitive father. I wasn't in the mood for father-daughter arguments.

"Just answer the question!"

"I left because I wanted you and your mom out of danger. If I tried to contact and someone connected with the Circle found out, you probably wouldn't have even made it to Gallagher."

I couldn't answer to that. So, out of habit (which I picked up from mom), I walked to the nearest window and stared out. It took me three minutes and seven seconds to recover.

"How are you still alive? How can you still be here?"

"I kept myself out of harm's way, out of sight. As for why I'm here-"

He had got out from 'his' armchair and came to stand behind me to put his hands on my shoulders.

"-Because I know that right know, you're the greatest danger possible and it's all my fault."

I could feel the tears gathering in my eyes as I rapidly turned to face the man I thought I'd never see again.

"I can't pretend that it isn't your fault that I'm in this mess-"

My voice broke. I could feel the teardrops trickling down my cheeks.

"-But I can't hate you."

That was the moment I broke down. It was the moment I had kept dreaming about since I was told my Daddy wasn't coming home. I leaned into my father's chest and cried. I could feel him stroking my hair and for a second, I thought he was Zach.

"I missed you, Daddy."

He kissed my hair and resumed stroking.

"I missed you too, princess."

I don't know how long it took me to stop crying because, well, honestly, I didn't care. I didn't care that I was still a runaway Gallagher Girl. I didn't care that my sisters were scattered around the world looking for me. All I cared about was the fact that my dad was the person who was holding when I cried.

When I did stop crying, he pulled me away from his chest and looked me in the eye.

"You really should call your mom to tell her you're okay."

It took me a while to understand what he said but when I did understand, I shook my head rapidly.

"No, mom will have questions and she'll demand answers," I argued.

"Well, what about you're Aunt Abby?"

"She'll be really pissed and don't say she wouldn't because you haven't seen her lately."

"Joe?"

I looked away. I knew this was coming, I knew my dad was going to bring 'him' up. Even though he was suggesting I call my CoveOps teacher to let him know I'm safe, I knew my dad just wanted to know whether I trusted him enough, and I didn't.

"What about friends at the academy?"

_Liz_. I could call Liz and she could pass the message on to everyone else. I held out my hand asking for my dad's phone and he hesitantly gave it. He knew I didn't want to be traced.

After I called Liz (who happened to be with Bex and Macey) and answered a few questions, I hung up and collapsed onto the couch. I pulled my feet up and turned on the TV. I knew dad was watching but I didn't know he was paying attention until he was blocking my view of the screen.

"Well?" Dad asked.

"Well what?" I answered.

"Well, aren't you going to start packing?"

"No."

"But your friends think you're already on your way home."

"I didn't say that. I said I'd be home by the end of next week."

"Wouldn't you rather all your sisters targeted together in their home plate than separately in new territory?"

I stopped to think. Dad was right (as always), I was being questioned (as usual) and mom was heartbroken and waiting (even more than usual).

I got up and started to pack my suitcases. I had more belongings than I had arrived with but I also had a few more suitcases. I could feel Dad's eyes on me for a minute or two before turning around to watch the news. I heard the door unlatch, open and close, Link was home.

I had finished packing and was onto struggling to zip up my largest suitcase when a voice interrupted me.

"Need help with that?" Link asked.

I turned around to look at him. He shrugged.

"Your dad told me what was up."

"He shouldn't have." I continued my struggle. "I should have been the one to tell you."

He pulled my hand away from the zip and guided my body towards him until I was staring into his blue contacts.

"I'm glad he did. If you told me, you would have waited and we'd have to delay our trip longer. When you're dad told me, I was able to quit my job, put the apartment back on the market and tell your boss that we were going back home. Cam, I was wrong. You're safest when you're home on familiar land with people you love and are able to trust. Nothing can ever change that fact."

All I could was look at him at that point. As always, he was right, no matter where I went or what I did, I was always safer at Gallagher.

Zach hoisted me up on top of my suitcase before zipping it up with ease. He helped me down and together we emptied our apartment so that we were ready to leave in the morning.

"Are you coming back with us, Daddy?"

I didn't know where the question came out of but it was far too late to take it back. I had tried not to think about it because the last time I asked a question like that, it had end badly. A part of me guessed what his answer would be so I instantly regretted asking it.

"It's a big risk and it would mean getting you guys in more trouble."

I nodded and looked to the floor so my father couldn't see the tears in my eyes.

"But it has been a while since I last saw your mom."

At hearing this, I looked up at my dad. He had a familiar grin on his face and I couldn't help but smile.


	8. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own a thing. Ally Carter does. So, unfortunately, all credit for characters (except for David Joseph) goes to her…

**Behind Glass Doors**

**Chapter 7:**

Liz's Journal

**September 13, 2011**

Today, all our sisters, past, present and future legacies, all gathered into the mansion. The search parties had been contacted to abort the search for Cammie. It was the first day of the anxious wait for our sister to come home. Classes stayed cancelled but the hallways and corridors stayed quiet. There really is nothing much to say happened because all that was done was, was done silently.

**FACT or FICTION**

**FACT**: Most graduates spent their time reading in the library until it was over-crowded. When it was, they moved their page scanning into the courtyard.

**FICTION**: Rumour has it, that Grace Hopkins (Graduate Class of 1995) had discovered _all_ the secret passageways. Was proven to be false when Macey asked if she ever used one passageway (the one in the East Wing) to spy on the headmistress.

**FACT**: Courtney and Eva straightened their hair so much today that they crashed and burned. _Literally_, they _crashed_ our electricity so we had to use our backup supply and the _burned_ their hair's bottom layers.

**FICTION**: Upon meeting an old friend of hers, Headmistress Morgan squealed like a little girl. False. False. False. Upon meeting an old friend of hers, Headmistress Morgan greeted her graciously and led her to office where she closed the door and was not disturbed until noon.

**FACT**: No one could get any of the graduates from the 1986 class to talk about Zach's mom. No one even said her name.

**FICTION**: Zach's mom had been invited.

Cammie's POV:

It was six am and I was outside sitting on a sun deck on the veranda. The early morning glow was warm on my skin but I couldn't help but shiver as I wrapped my arms onto my shoulders.

…**Flashback…**

_He walked to the door and came back with a wheelchair. A minute later Agent Townsend was pushing me into a dim room that was larger than my own. Machines beeped. Nurses and doctors moved with noiseless steps. And in the centre of it all, a man lay on a bed, broken and burned, one eye swollen completely shut._

_ "A young me brought him here late last night. He has no ID. No name." As Townsend pushed me closer, I felt myself stop breathing. The man on the bed was bandaged almost from head to toe, and yet when the wheelchair stopped, I saw a face I'd first seen at the back of the Grand Hall a year and a half before._

_ "So perhaps we'll just call him…Mr S."_

_I wanted to take his hand, but I didn't want to touch him and risk finding out it was a dream._

_ "Now, if you'll excuse me, Ms Morgan," Townsend said. "I'm afraid I really must be leaving. MI6 has a lot of questions, as you might imagine, and I-"_

_ "But-"_

_ "My job here was to find Joe Solomon, young lady." He looked at me for a long time. "And Joe Solomon is dead. Witnesses saw him die in an explosion just last night." Tears swelled in my eyes, but I didn't try to stop him. I didn't say thank you or I'm sorry or any of a dozen other things that Agent Townsend probably had no desire to hear._

_Instead, I watched him look at the man in the bed-the man who'd come closer to destroying the Circle than anyone alive. I saw him nod at Mr Solomon and heard him whisper, "There's no need for anyone to chase him anymore."_

…**End of Flashback…**

Agent Townsend wasn't a hundred percent correct. It was true; no one in the MI6, CIA, NSA or any other operative employers was chasing Mr Solomon. But what or who was chasing him was even worse. The Circle of Cavan knew he knew too much, they knew that he had the potential to bring them down, so, like any good villain in a spy story, they wanted him dead.

I was being hunted at that moment. The Gallagher trustees, graduates and students were looking all over the world for me. They were looking so they could bring me home and stop me from being hunted by the wrong people. The Circle was hunting me too. For what reason? I honestly don't know. My dad knew (I think) but I was totally afraid to ask him and find out.

By then, forty-five minutes had passed. At seven am, the city would start waking up and leaving for work. At eight am, Link, Dad and I would be leaving to go to the airport so we could go home. Zach would still be disguised at Link. I would still be disguised as Sammy. And as for Dad, well, he was going to disguise himself as a newly found acquaintance. We were all going to cling onto our cover until the end, until the Gallagher society had found a reason to stop looking.

Liz's Journal

**September 14, 2011**

It's Day Two of the anxious wait for Cammie. Things are still a bit on the quiet side, but it is louder than yesterday.

Sometime last night, Joe Solomon arrived. He was locked up in the Headmistress' office until 8:30 am. Macey, Bex and I got tired of waiting for him to leave at eight am, so we took it upon ourselves to use the secret passage in the East Wing to eavesdrop.

"Why? Why did you have to tell Cammie before I did?"

Our Headmistress was yelling and it wasn't pleasant. She wasn't in her pyjamas or her usual suit pants with a _really_ nice top. Instead, she was in sweatpants and wearing a sweater two sizes too big for her. Her hair was swept up in a low ponytail, her eyes were red and puffy as if she hadn't slept for days or she'd been crying (we all hoped it was the lack of sleep because we were totally afraid to admit that even our Headmistress has her weak spots). Macey didn't comment on how out of fashion she was right then. Bex didn't grin when she heard Ms Morgan yelling. I didn't psychoanalyse how stressed or upset she must have been to be able to yell at that volume.

"I thought she had the right to find out from me."

Mr Solomon. His voice was weak, solemn even.

"You _thought_? You _thought_? My daughter is missing because you _thought_?"

We waited for someone to speak. We thought the worst was over until Ms Morgan continued on her rampage.

"I _thought_ you of all people knew how I felt when I lost Matthew. I _thought _you knew well enough to guide Cammie out of danger. But ever since you showed up…Cammie's been in even more danger than usual. I knew from the beginning that the mission you and Matt were on would only bring the worst and I was right. Because of you and stupid mission, Matt's gone. Cammie lost a father, Abby lost a partner and I lost a husband."

The door opened and we could see our Headmistress holding the door open. Of course, Mr Solomon understood the gesture and got up to leave. He paused by the door.

"Stay away from my daughter."

Mr Solomon nodded once before heading out the door. We watched Ms Morgan slam the door shut and collapse on her sofa, in tears. We waited ten seconds before we followed Mr Solomon.

"Mr Solomon! Mr Solomon!"

Our voices echoed in the silent corridor. Mr Solomon stopped in the centre of the lobby so we could reach him and catch our breaths.

"Mr Solomon, where are you going?" Bex asked first, as she caught her breath.

Mr Solomon forced a smile.

"I am no longer your teacher, ladies," he replied sadly. "There is need for you to address me as 'mister' anymore."

"If you're not our teacher anymore," Macey asked, "why did you come back?"

We held our breaths, hoping he'd say "to say goodbye to you girls" or "to bring Cammie home". But, like we expected, he didn't. Mr Solomon drew out a breath.

"I had some…" he trailed off, "…matters to attend to."

I was about to ask him to explain further when the sirens echoing throughout the mansion interrupted my thoughts.

"CODE RED. CODE RED. CODE RED" the mechanical voice screeched.

Around us, the mansion shook and spun as our school shifted from real to legend. Students of the academy rushed to their common rooms and graduates through the ages gathered into the lobby. We saw Abby striding into the lobby but when she caught glimpse of our former teacher, she froze. When she gained her senses, she took her place in the centre of the front row, head held high. We watched our headmistress (who had changed into something more appropriate for a headmistress to wear) stroll to where we stood. She glanced at Mr Solomon once to share a silent command and he nodded to show his understanding. She turned to look at us.

"Are you girls good enough to fake a smile?"

Bex didn't smile. Macey didn't cock a hip. I didn't do anything at all. We all knew that hiding a heart's pain was the biggest lie of all, but there we were, being asked to do it.

Cammie's POV:

The plane trip back to Roseville was cramped and awkward. I sat in between Daddy and Zach. The both had their hand on the armrest, was if they wanted me to hold it. I did not want to hold anyone's hand, except Zach's (only a little). But I kept my arms folded either to my chest or on my lap.

When we finally arrived at the airport, Daddy called a taxi to drive us to the academy. There wasn't much talking in the taxicab either. When we arrived at the school, we found the entire courtyard deserted. Bubblegum Guard and the rest of the security trustees were absent at their posts. As Daddy stepped through the front gate first, I imagined the Code Red siren going off inside the mansion. But I didn't react because all three of us were supposed to be three innocent members of the population that _didn't_ know what Gallagher really was.

I watched as my mom stepped out onto the front steps. She was followed by Bex, Liz, Macey, Aunt Abby and…Mr Solomon? What was he doing there? Didn't he resign like he had said?

I stood directly in front of mom. I looked at her face once but I turned away, I couldn't face the pain I caused. My dad and Zach looked directly at my mom. How could they stand there and act like everything was perfect? Dad was standing on my left side, while Zach was on my right.

"Hi, mom."

The words escaped my lips as nothing more than a whisper. I removed my wig and looked at her. Once she saw through my contact lenses, she rushed forward to engulf me in much missed embrace. Mom pulled me away from her to look me deep in the eyes before she looked up at Zach.

"Thank you," she whispered tearfully, "Thank you for bringing her home safely."

Zach merely smiled a small smile. That's when mom acknowledged dad's presence.

"And who is this?"

I looked at Daddy, who nodded telling me to go on.

"Mom…" I introduced, "…I'd like you to meet Dad."

I could hear my roommates gasp. Aunt Abby and Mr Solomon stared at my dad, debating whether or not he was an imposter. But mom just slowly rose up from her kneeling position. She took a step towards dad.

"Matthew?" she whispered. I could hear the wonder and fear in her voice.

"Hi, Rachel," dad whispered back.

He pulled off his wig and fake beard and cracked a small smile.

"It's been a while."

Mom gasped faintly before breaking down in dad's arms. I could hear muted sobs into his shoulder. I could see the tears creeping slowly down her cheekbones. Dad just held her there like there was no tomorrow. He kissed her hair every once in a while before continuing his tender habit of stroking one's hair.

I smiled at the sight of both my parents together after six long years. I felt a hand wrap around my own, back and looked up to see Zach gazing at me. He reached up to caress my cheek and I smiled at the feel of his touch. Zach took a small step closer so I could feel his breath on my eyelids.

"I love you."

The words just tumbled out. I didn't mean to, but they did. Zach bent his face closer to mine.

"I think…" he pondered, "…I love you too."

I smiled at Zach and he smiled back. The moment was perfect but when Zach closed the space between us with a kiss, he made it a million times better.

I could feel all eyes on us as we locked lips. Past Gallagher Girls filed out from the grand front doors and present Gallagher Girls stared open mouthed from the windows over-looking us.

When Zach and I broke apart for air, he pressed his forehead against my own. I took one last breath of his sweet cologne before pulling away to look at my parents. By now, mom had gained control again and she was wrapped securely in dad's arms. They were both looking at me and smiling. I looked up at the mansion, the mansion that had been my home since seventh grade and the very same mansion that had revealed all its secrets to me. I looked at every visible face of every member of my sisterhood that there is and ever was, all before landing on the faces of my roommates. When my roommates saw me looking at them, they instantly ran towards me. They hug they _all_ gave me took my breath away, in a good way.

"I've missed you, guys!" I exclaimed.

"We've missed you too!"

After what seemed like hours, we broke apart. We all had tears in our eyes and smiles on our faces.

"Thanks for not ratting me out," I whispered.

I thought none of them heard me, but Bex gave me a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Hey," she lightened up, "we're spies-in-training. We don't talk."

I laughed. So did my friends. For a second, I thought the whole world was laughing with us but then I realised it was only my parents and Zach. Zach took my hand with a light in his eyes that was new and wonderful and led me home.

Abby's POV:

I was about to follow Rachel and Matt back inside when a hand stopped me. I could've used the owner of the hand's weight against him and leave him lying on the steps, but something made me stop to stare at the hand.

"Hi."

I looked up to see Joe's face. It was gorgeous in so many ways. Sure, he had a few scars from that certain run-in with the Circle, but his brilliant ultramarine eyes were clear and perfect.

"Hey," I whispered.

I looked at our hands before easing mine away.

"I just wanted to apologise. For what happened."

I forced a chuckle.

"What part?"

He didn't laugh with me. Instead he turned away.

"Everything."

I looked at him for a moment and realised that Cammie wasn't the only one who was hiding behind a hard shell.

"You don't need to be sorry."

The words rushed right out of my mouth. I guided Joe's attention back to me.

"It's not exactly something that looks good on your profile."

He looked at me, doubtingly.

"I should have told you."

"I'm glad you didn't, because…I probably would've done something stupid. But why didn't you tell me?"

He shrugged.

"Like you said, it's not exactly something that looks good on a profile."

I nodded, disappointed. Why was I disappointed? It was the answer I was expecting. I hadn't realised, but Joe and I were only inches apart now.

"And…" he trailed.

He gently pushed my face closer to his with his index finger.

"I didn't want to lose you," he whispered before pressing his lips to mine.

The kiss was perfect, the moment was perfect and at that moment, my whole life was perfect. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Cammie and Zach beaming. I saw Rachel smiling proudly and I saw Matt standing there, holding my sister, in a really awkward position.

When Joe pulled away, we both turned our attention to our audience. Somehow, our attention was directly drawn to Matt. He was standing there, one arm around Rachel; the other was scratching his head. All eyes were definitely on him.

"Well…" he stood there scratching awkwardly, "…This couldn't possibly get any weirder."

And at that, everyone laughed. And who said a spy's story ends in tragedy?


	9. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own a thing. Ally Carter does. So, unfortunately, all credit for characters (except for David Joseph) goes to her…

**Behind Glass Doors**

**Chapter 8:**

Cammie's POV:

I've been back for one hour and twenty-three minutes now. Apparently, Grant, Jonas and another friend of Zach's named David, had came to Gallagher to wait for their friend's return. David seemed nice, but he kept staring at Macey way too often. Occasionally, I would catch Macey staring back. When their eyes would meet, they both would look down, blushing furiously.

At that moment, Zach was with his friends in the courtyard. I was with my friends hiding behind a corner that was one of the many ways to my mother's office.

"Your mom looks so happy," Macey pointed out obviously as we watched my parents, aunt and Mr Solomon.

I nodded and smiled. In all my life, I had never seen my parents so happy, so careless. But that was how they were acting. All four of them were acting as if they were just four old friends that had just too much to catch up on and in a way, they were.

I heard them all laugh merrily before mom's voice rang through the corridor.

"You can all come out from your hideouts now."

My roommates and I stepped out bashfully, out into plain sight. I saw Mr Solomon tilt his head slightly.

"Mrs Morgan did say _all_ of you," he quoted.

He called mom _Mrs_ Morgan! Mom was a _Mrs_ again. I whipped my head around to my friends and beamed. Though, their faces weren't what I expected. They looked confused? That's when I realised that Mr Solomon wasn't making sense. All of us _were_ out.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the boys step out from the shadows. I smirked at Zach and he shrugged thoughtlessly before breaking into all smiles. My life was getting better, but the fight at hand wasn't over…yet.

_**3 months later…**_

I walked into mum's office as I have since I started going to Gallagher. You would expect the room to be empty with no one else in it but her, but no. The room was filled with life. Upbeat Jazz was echoing off the walls, the room was lit up and dad was sitting on the couch, with his goofy grin on his face.

"Evening, princess."

I smiled. I loved it when he called me by childish nicknames like Princess, Pumpkin or something along those lines.

"Evening, Daddy," I replied as I braced myself to take myself place by his side.

But he denied my action. He let me stand in front of him, staring at him confused. He chuckled at my expression and stood up. He gently grasped my hand and twirled me around.

This caused me to laugh. I looked back at the memories our family shared in our D.C kitchen. I had a strong sense of déjà vu, but the feeling made me light and careless. The feeling actually managed to make me feel _normal_.

I could hear my mom laughing at the sight of our silly little dances. She was clapping along with the beat of the music. Dad twirled me and dipped me and executed those _ridiculous_ dance moves from the 'good old days'.

"So," I started breathlessly, "what's for dinner?"

We had finished our dance and were sitting breathless on the couch. I was wedged between my parents, their arms wrapped securely around me.

"Beef Casserole," mom answered simply.

"And don't worry," dad cut in, "I helped your mom cook it, so it should be edible."

Dad chuckled, I giggled and mom glared at dad playfully. She slapped dad's upper arm. I think it was supposed to be light and playful but I think mom underestimated her own strength because dad got hurt.

"Ow!"

"How could you say that? I've been feeding your daughter every Sunday since we started here at Gallagher and she is alive and well," mom defended.

"That's because she knows cures for 95% of the world's food poisoning," dad argued.

Mom glared. I continued to laugh at my parents' pointless quarrel. Eventually, we all ended up laughing. But the moment was rudely interrupted by a quick but firm knock on the door.

"Who could be knocking at this hour?" Dad asked confused.

I shrugged as I pried my eyes to mom as she casually strolled up to the door and opened to reveal Mr Solomon.

Mr Solomon? What could he be doing at this hour? That's when I noticed a figure standing behind him. The man was so engulfed by the shadows that I couldn't define his face.

An alarmed expression crossed mom's face for a split second. For normal people, they wouldn't have a chance to see it. But nothing about me was normal. Mom's alarm made me alarmed. I looked at dad but he was staring straight at the scene, completely focused.

Mom turned her back to Mr Solomon to face me.

"Kiddo, is it okay if you head back to your room?" Mom asked gently.

"But what about dinner?"

"I'm afraid we have to cancel tonight." She stole a glance at dad before focusing on me again. "This is important."

It took me a few seconds to process her words before nodding aimlessly. I picked myself up from the couch and made my way to the door. I didn't bid my parents goodnight, like I usually would. Instead, I passed by Mr Solomon silently as and felt the intense gaze of his company. Somehow, those grey eyes got me on edge. Somehow, grey-eyes seemed familiar.

I heard the muffle click as the door closed, however, I didn't turn. I continued walking silently to my dorm. My direction was hazed by my thoughts. I didn't realised that Bex, Macey and Liz had company until I had completely shut the door behind me to find them on each of their beds with a guy.

"Oh My God!" I exclaimed.

Bex and Macey were glaring at me for interrupting. Jonas and Liz blushed furiously. Grant and David were just annoyed, but they hid it well enough.

"I'll just, I'll be…" I stuttered. "I'll be out in the common room."

I immediately turned out and ran silently. This night was getting worse by the minute. First: my parents cancel our Sunday night dinner for something 'important'. Then: I walk into my dorm to find my 3-roommates/best friends had kicked me out for the night for a heated make-out session with their boyfriends.

I didn't stop in the common room, like I said. I just kept walking. Where to? I didn't know, until I reached it. I looked at the tapestry of Gillian Gallagher's family tree. I stared at it for a while before reaching behind it and rotating the stone sword 90° to the right. The wall parted and I instinctively disappeared into the shadows.

The passageway was lit with candles. No, not the romantic type, the meditational type (but they make pretty good romantic gestures too). I gazed around the passageway in awe until, my eyes settled on him.

"I didn't think you'd need it tonight." He shrugged. "I hope you don't mind though."

A small smile crept its way onto my lips and I shook my head slowly. He let out a sigh; I guess he thought I'd be mad that he was using _my_ passage without _my _knowledge or permission.

I quietly tiptoed over to him, being careful not to touch a flame. I collapsed into his waiting arms and nuzzled my head into his chest.

"Why aren't you at dinner with your parents?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

I didn't answer. I didn't _know_ what to answer with. He took this silence as a gesture meaning that something was wrong. He didn't urge me to tell him what happened, he didn't even speak. He just held me. It took me a while to find my voice to tell him what happened.

"So let me get this straight?" Zach interrupted. "Solomon just showed up, at your mother's door, with a stranger, for something _important_?"

I nodded. I wish I could tell him more, but I couldn't. I didn't know anymore and that fact scared me.

"What do you think it could be about?" Zach asked curiously.

"I don't know," I replied, shaking my head. "But whatever it was scared the heck out of my mom and made my dad lose all focus on me, and that doesn't happen very often now."

Zach nodded absently. He seemed to be deep in thought, probably trying to think of possibilities of what the _important_ thing was. I took this opportunity to lie back onto his chest and wrap his arms tightly around me. But his reaction to my movement took my by surprise. Instead of wrapping his arms tighter and pulling me closer to his body, he unwrapped my and pushed me off his lap. He stood up and I looked at him confusedly. I was worried I did something wrong but when I looked up at him I forgot all my worries, because he had a mischievous grin on his face.

"What are you planning?" I asked suspiciously.

His grin instantly became his signature smirk, that ever so annoying smirk. Not that I minded, but it was just about the only answer I got from him when I first met him.

"I'm planning…" he started wickedly, "on using a certain passageway in the Hall of History to spy on a certain Headmistress and company."

I took me a moment to process what he just suggested we do. But when I did, I shook my head wildly, objectively.

"No. No!" I exclaimed. "I am not going to use that passageway to spy on my parents! And my teacher!"

"Think about it, Gallagher Girl," Zach coaxed, "if that news was so scary it scared your mom and so dangerous it made your dad forget that you were there, do you seriously think they will actually tell you what's going on?"

I knew Zach had a point. If I ever wanted to know what the thing that got my parents so on edge was, I had to find out myself.

So here I was, sitting in the shadow of the deepest corner of the Hall of History passageway. I was guilty; I was the worst daughter in the universe. I mean, I was spying on my PARENTS for god's-sake, not to mention my CoveOps professor. I could feel Zach's warm hand on mine. He was trying to ease the guilt out of me by rubbing circles with his thumb. Well let me tell you something, _Mr. Goode_, nothing, and I mean NOTHING can ever ease the guilt of being a terrible daughter.

But here I sat, anticipating on the news that had the power to make my world come crashing down. We had been sitting here for 14 minutes and 23 seconds and nothing has come of it. We couldn't make sense of any of it, mostly because we missed the first half of the conversation.

"Are we going to tell Zach?" mom murmured. _Tell Zach what?_

"How?" dad asked. _How what?_

"I don't know." Mr Solomon sighed. "It's not as if we can simply say 'Mr Goode, that mother of yours, the one whom we thought was leading the Circle and wanted your girlfriend dead *dad winced when Mr Solomon said this*, was found dead 6 hours ago."

Dead? Dead? _Dead?_ I glanced at Zach. As I expected, his face was an emotionless mask. Zach's mother was dead! No one was after me anymore. I was just about ready to start jumping for joy…but then I realised. If the one threat to my life was dead, why were my parents so fearful?

"I knew he would crack." Dad added in. "I knew as soon as I came out of hiding and came back to my family, that he would crack. Now, Cammie's in more danger than ever…and its all my fault."

"It's not your fault," mom denied. "You came out of hiding when your daughter need you the most. You came back to bring her back."

Everything being said was just too much. I couldn't take it all. I got up from my corner and I bolted. I bolted through the passage and out the corridor and just ran. I was about to use passageway behind the tapestry to leave grounds when a pair of strong arms stopped me. Zach turned me around and led me to his dorm.


	10. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own a thing. Ally Carter does. So, unfortunately, all credit for characters (except for David Joseph) goes to her…

**Behind Glass Doors**

**Chapter 9:**

Cammie's POV:

Zach and I have been sitting on his bed for what felt like hours, though, it actually could've been. There was not a sound in the dorm and we highly doubt that any interruptions would come until 6am, when the boys would sneak back into their dorm.

My body was numb. I was anchored on top of Zach's bed in a cross-legged sitting position. Zach was an orphan now, with his mother gone. Mrs Goode didn't want me dead, she just wanted to capture me so she could bring me to the person who _did_ want me dead. I wondered if Zach knew any of this before. I turned to his to check his emotions. Unlike me, he was completely at ease. He was lazily lying on his bed, facing me, propped up by his elbow. He seemed so focused as he twirled a strand of my hair round and round his finger.

I turned around to face him. He didn't seem to notice. I pushed myself closer to him. He noticed that. For the first time, since the passageway, our eyes met. Only for him to look away 3 seconds later (which is quite a lengthy time for a spy).

"I'm sorry." I have no idea what brought me on to say it, but once I started I couldn't stop. "About your mom. I know she was the family you had left."

Zach looked back at me. He looked confused…and enraged? No, disgusted.

"Why are you apologising?" he whispered harshly. "My son-of-a-bitch mother is dead. You should be celebrating."

"I would be," I declared, "believe me, I would - except there's someone else, someone who really does want me dead, someone who was controlling your mother."

I half expected him to say something then. But I was only met by silence. So, I gathered up all my courage to say the things I only dared to think.

"Don't you see, Zach?" I pleaded urgently. "Without him - whoever 'he' is - and the Circle, your mom could've been a good person-"

"Good." Zach scoffed. "More like decent."

"Okay, decent," I admitted. "But-"

"Don't you get it, Cammie?" he blurted out. As soon as he said this, he was on his feet. He had jumped over me and onto the floor with a _thud_. "If the Circle goes down, I go down with them. They take me away from you!"

"I won't let that happen…" I whispered.

"Oh, grow up! You can't change who I am or who I was. My mom was a leader of an internationally renowned terrorist group. My dad was a double agent that was killed by my mom. And I, I was sent to a school for assassins. I think they've got enough on me." He stopped his rant to take a breath. "Don't you see, Cammie? I'm anything but good."

Hearing him say this made my heart break, it made my breath become trapped in my throat and brought tears to my eyes. I stood up off the bed and walked towards him.

"I don't expect you to be perfect or holy or saintly. That doesn't go with we are," I choked out, "but you are not bad. And you are not your parents."

I trudged my way to the door. I opened the door and was just about to walk out, when Zach's voice stopped me.

"Where are you going?"

"To my dorm." _Lie_. "I think it's time I left." _Ding, ding, ding. Truth._

"Cam-"

I left it at that. I cut off his plea for me to come back by shutting the door lightly. So I wasn't going back to my dorm. I was hardly in the mood to be surrounded by lovey-dovey couples, especially since I think I may have just broken up with my boyfriend.

So, I walked to the only place I thought of, I walked to town. I did use my passageway, of course, well actually I _ran_ through it. But as soon as I left grounds, I slowed my pace into a walk. At the caress of the morning breeze on my bare arms, I shivered slightly. I walked through the streets. I walked through the town square. I even walked past the barn where Josh had taken me for my _fake_ birthday and the harvest moon dance. But the one place I didn't expect that I'd walk to was '_Abraam and Son's Family Pharmacy_'.

"Cammie?"

I turned around to face the pharmacy's side alley, where Josh's head was peeping out.

"Hey," I whispered hoarsely.

"Hey," he flashed that dazzlingly white smile of his and made me go a little weak in the knees. "What are you doing here?"

"I just needed time to think," I shrugged.

"Don't you have school?" he asked cautiously.

"I took a day off."

He studied me for a moment. He took in my unruly ponytail, my spaghetti strap singlet and my cute blue and white checked pyjama bottoms. All before, he rested his gaze on my eyes. I don't know what he saw there.

"Do you want to go to the park on Bellis Street?" Josh asked abruptly. "You know, the one wear I got into a knife fight."

I laughed at his cockiness. He just brought back a memory from our first arranged meeting, arranged by me, that is.

"Sure," I nodded, "I'd love to."

We made our way to the park on the corner of Bellis Street silently. By that time, the sun was beginning to rise.

"Don't you have school?" I asked curiously.

"Nope," he replied simply before shrugging casually, "I'm running a few errands for my dad."

I nodded absently as we both sat down on a swing each. We gently swung forward and back silently as I tried to sort through my thoughts. Eventually, as I thought he would, he broke the silence. I think it got too intense for him.

"Is the something you wanna get off your chest, Cam?" he asked innocently.

In no doubt did I look torn. Torn between wanting to tell him and ask for help and torn between staying loyal to my sisterhood and all it's secrets. But then I realised, my sisterhood wasn't being loyal to me, why should I be loyal to them? They clearly did not deserve it.

"Have you ever known someone who you felt was a threat to you? And then, they're gone and just when you're about to celebrate, there's an even bigger threat that has the power to push you over the edge? What would you do?" I asked unsurely.

"Well…I'd probably celebrate the first threat's absence. And the second threat…I don't know," he replied cautiously. "What exactly do you mean by '_over the edge_'. You can't mean…?"

"No!" I replied laughing gently. "Not suicide."

I laughed as Josh took in a sigh of relief.

"Good," he said, "because I'd miss you way too much."

I smiled at him and he smiled back. Before I realised we were both leaning in, our lips came in contact.

The bliss of this kiss was earth shattering. All I could think of was Josh and I, our ignorant moments back in sophomore year, where I was no one but an ordinary girl to him. Or maybe, perhaps, I still am that girl next door that he loved. But now, I already knew the dangers I was putting him in. Let alone the fact of my betrayal towards Zach. I was with Zach.

_I was with Zach…_The words echoed throughout my mind. As soon as I let the words' full impact hit me, I jerked away, causing me to fall off my swing. I hastily picked myself off the luscious green grass and walked away. Unfortunately, Josh took this as a signal for him to follow.

I didn't want to lead him on, but I did. Just like I was forced to live a lie. I whipped myself around to face Josh, only to be met by his spellbinding kiss once again. But this time, I knew what I was doing and what I had to do. This time, I knew what I would drag Josh into, and it was all the worse now than it had ever been.

"Josh stop," I pleaded. Even I could hear the desperation in my voice. Even though I had pushed him off of me, he was still holding onto my waist.

"Why?" he answered, "I don't care that you lied to me 2 years ago. I don't care that you're a _Gallagher Girl_. Heck! I don't even care that you know more than 100 ways to kill someone."

"Josh you don't under-" I stopped. What had he just said? _I don't even care that you know more than 100 ways to kill someone…_

"I know, Cammie. I remember everything," he confessed, "the night you told me truth, our so-called break-up, your fake kidnapping. I even remember driving an effing forklift through a wall just so I could talk to you. I know…"

I shook my head. I was so confused. Josh _knew_. He knew _everything_. But he didn't. He didn't know about my father. He didn't know about the COC. He didn't know any of the reasons that had brought me here today.

"Cams…" he began solemnly, "…I know. We can be together now-"

"No!" I exclaimed. "No, we can't be together. Just because you know, doesn't mean you belong in my life."

"It's Zach, isn't it?" he put out.

"No," I answered, too quickly for the lie to be any good, "yes, maybe."

"Well, you know what Cammie?" Josh cried out, irritated. "I don't give a damn! I loved you first."

At that moment, I realised how intense our conversation had become. Josh was inches away from me with his hands cupping my face. Somehow, Josh's booming tones had attracted the attention of many house owners as they were watching our soup-opera scene unfold from their windows.

By now, my vision had been hazed by my unshed tears. Staring into those gorgeous blue eyes that I first fell in love with, it didn't help. Before I could prevent it, the tears had started to fall. I hung my head in shame at my display of weakness.

"I'm no good for you," I murmured when I found the power of speech again. I looked back up at Josh's face. "I can't ever give you everything you need. By being around me, around what I do, you're only gonna get hurt…"

I had trailed off. But Josh got the message. I knew he did, because he had stepped away from my quivering figure.

"What else is there?" he asked quietly. "What else aren't you telling me?"

That was the question I've been dreading all my life. Someone I had, and _do_, care about, that wasn't part of my life as a legacy, was asking to hear _my_ story. Not my mother's, not my aunt's; _mine_.

So, I told him. I told Josh everything. He didn't interrupt; he just sat there on the curb along Bellis Street, with me.

When I brought my story to an end, or at least, where I was up to, Josh just sat there, eyes glazed, deep in thought. Just when I thought he wasn't going to say anything more, he dropped another controversial question on me.

"So what do you wanna do?"

I looked at him. He was curious, I could tell. But most of all, he was concerned, concerned that I was going to do something stupid and get myself killed.

"I want to _know_."

I had no idea what made me say it, but it was the truth. And what was common knowledge in the world of espionage was that _the Truth is Dangerous_.

**A/N-****I know I haven't posted in a while. I've had all these school events coming up; carnivals, fetes, exams, assessments & EXCURSIONS (hooray for that one :)). But when I do actually get time, I've been concentrating on my HSM story, because it was shorter.**

**But now, I'll be taking it in turns to post chapters; one for HSM, then Gallagher, then HSM again and so forth.**

**Also…if any of you guys have Twitter or Tumblr or YouTube, feel free to follow, add and friend me.**

**Twitter: **_**elyza_gomez**_

**Tumblr: **_**.com**_

**YouTube: **_**.com/thesunshineaddiction**_

**(: .Subscribe :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own a thing. Ally Carter does. So, unfortunately, all credit for characters (except for David Joseph) goes to her…

**Behind Glass Doors**

**Chapter 10:**

Cammie's POV:

As I silently walked through the front doors of our mansion, I could hear the laughter and talking coming from the Great Hall. I hate to be the one to bring a halt in the merry atmosphere but I _really_ need to be in demand if I'm going to get the answers I so desperately want.

I flung the doors of the Great Hall open dramatically (I bet Macey's pretty proud of me) and marched my way up to the staff table at the head of the hall. I could see countless faces gaping at me speechlessly. But none if them really mattered…except my parents', of course.

"Mom. Dad. Office. NOW!" I commandeered. I admit; my tone shocked me as well. But I figured that if I ever wanted the answers I so desperately needed, I was going to have to show them exactly whose boss.

I waited as my parents filed into mom's office, followed by Mr Solomon. _He _wasn't supposed to be here. But seeing that he insisted, and he had some intell required, I allowed him to follow. After I watched each take a seat: my parents on the couch with my teacher on the arm of it, I shut the door delicately and locked it securely. I made my way to the other side of the coffee table, directly opposite the adults. I was quivering with urgency.

"I want a status report…" I dictated, "NOW!"

All three adults looked at each other. They were unsure whether or not to tell me, I could see it in their gaze. But most of all, they were surprised. They were wondering where I had learned to take control of an interrogation like this.

"Pumpkin," my dad uttered cautiously, "we have no-"

"-idea what I'm talking about," I completed coldly. "Yeah I know, I've heard it all before."

I glowered at them. My patience was definitely wearing thin.

"You know, for spies, you are terrible liars," I denounced, "and terribly forgetful, as well."

Nothing. I was only met by silence.

"You know just as well as I do that no one is supposed to interrupt our Sunday dinners unless it is of high-class urgency." I turned my glare to Mr Solomon. "Am I correct?"

"Yes."

Solomon's voice was barely above a whisper. Good. That meant he knew who was running this interrogation.

"And yet you still cut in."

"Yes."

I transferred my inner-fury towards my parents, who both sat there; turned slightly towards each other but slightly to me, gripping each other's hand with white knuckles.

"So what is it…" I began with a sharp edge in my voice, "that is of grave importance, that you are hiding from me?"

Silence. My eye was twitching impatiently. I was _seriously_ getting sick of this.

"What do already know?"

_Finally_. Dad had broken the silence, unfortunately, with the wrong statement.

"Oh come on, Cam!" he cried. "You honestly believed that we thought you knew nothing! What do you think we are? Amateurs?"

"Matt!" mom was hissing at dad. "We are not supposed to talk!"

I pretended as if I hadn't heard mom's outburst and spoke directly to dad.

"I know a lot of things," I began, "for example Ms. Cassandra Goode is dead. That she was under the manipulating control of someone, a he I must add, of higher power. And it wasn't she that wanted me dead."

Mom sighed. _Too late backing out now_. So I pulled up a chair from mom's desk and sat down, waiting for an explanation.

"So they just told you?"

I was back in my dorm with Bex, Macey and Liz. We were all sitting on the bathroom floor with the door shut tightly, steam drifting around us lazily. It was well into the night, 11:14pm to be exact, but we all resisted sleep in exchange for details.

I nodded to answer Bex's question.

"You didn't even have to use any interrogation torture tactics?" she asked disbelievingly.

I shook my head with differ.

"Where's the fun in that?" she sighed. Bex was obviously bummed by the lack of action in a real interrogation. Well, as real as she was getting at this point.

I had already told them every last detail that my parents had shared with me. I told them about Zach's mom, Aeron Cavan (the leader of the actual Circle itself and most current descendant from Ioseph, himself), about the recent security breaches at Langley and at the Pentagon (which is kinda hard to believe seeing as Langley and the Pentagon pretty much want nothing to do with each other) and I told them about Gilly; how she was engaged to Ioseph before she broke it off when she found out his assassination plans.

"But there's still one thing that I haven't told you."

All three looked at me worriedly before scooting closer to make sure they heard right. They were judging by my voice, that I wasn't exactly comfortable saying what was about to come next.

"Josh knows."

Bex and Macey exchanged confused glances to each other. However, Liz, being the genius that she is, understood instantly.

"Exactly _how_ much does Josh know?" she asked attentively.

A moment of quietude spread throughout the room. I wasn't so sure if Bex and Macey had understood what I meant, what Liz _and_ I meant. But as I answered, I spoke to Liz directly.

"Everything."

I thought I'd never have to do this again. Well, I guess old habits die hard, as in _really_ hard. In case you don't catch my drift; I'm sneaking out…_again_. Bex, Macey, Liz and I are currently walking through the dusty, cobweb-filled passageway that was hidden behind the Family Tapestry of Gillian Gallagher.

We had left the safety of our dorm to sneak out to town. I know this sounds crazy but…we were sneaking out to _kidnap_ Josh…and interrogate him, for good measures. The fact was; I was sloppy. The moment that he told me what he knew I entered a state of shock. I hadn't even _bothered_ to ask _how_ he knew. Yeah…sloppy.

"Josh's intel better be worth this," Macey whined for the thousandth time. "My hair is a wreck!"

Liz and I sighed. Bex stopped from behind me and whirred around to face Macey.

"Mace, as much as I love you…" she began irritated, "…I seriously _hate_ your whining. So if you want to graduate this year, suck it up 'cause cobwebs and dust is the minimum damage."

And with that said, Bex whirred back around and pushed past me, leaving me in between them - in dangerous territory.

"Fine." Macey muttered darkly. "No need to get bitchy. Talk about PMS."

I smiled slightly at Macey's remark, because it was, in fact, Bex's time of month…if you catch my drift. The rest of the trudge through the dark was silence, neither comfortable nor awkward. By the time Bex stepped out into the moonlight, the moon was well beyond our heads.

"Good. There are plenty of shadows to hide us…" Bex complimented, "…unless we reach the centre of the moon's light. Then, we're as good as dead."

I smirked at her honesty. Trust Bex to make us realise the danger or trouble of our situation.

We darted in and out of shadows, doorways, alleyways, all until we had no other places to hide. So, we blend. Well, at least we _tried _to. It isn't exactly easy to look harmless while strolling the streets at 1 in morning. In fact, people would _immediately_ be _suspicious_ just by the fact that we were strolling the streets at 1 in the morning.

Finally, we arrived at the corner of Bellis Street. We searched for the all-too familiar house that contained our subject, or shall I use the term _victim_. Upon finding Josh's house, I led the girls into the backyard discreetly. Bex grapple hooked a line so we could climb in through Josh's window on the second storey.

I waited for Bex to lead. But she didn't. Instead, she gestured to the line with an expression saying 'well? What the hell are you waiting for?' I sighed and hooked myself up.

I landed with a soft thud on the inside of Josh's room. It was just as I had imagined, a simple all-American teenage boy's room. It had its fair share of clutter, with discarded clothing here and there. The desk was crowded with open textbooks. The walls were plastered with posters of bands and models in bikinis. Just typical, _very_ typical. And then, in the furthest corner of the room, was Josh, sleeping like a baby. Too bad that baby was about to be roused.

I tiptoed my way through the slight mess until I was standing by Josh's bedside. He looked so peaceful, so serene. I almost didn't want to wake him. But, unfortunately, I knew I had to. So, I lightly scrambled onto his bed so I was straddling his dozing waist. I prepared the cloth with chloroform so when he did wake up, he couldn't scream.

I halted. How exactly was I going to wake him? Well, I knew a way, but then I'd be being disloyal to Zach. I thought. I'm sure he would understand. After all, a spy's got to do what a spy's got to do.

I leaned down bit by bit until my lips grazed with Josh's. Josh's response was immediate, almost as if he had expected it. He wrapped his arms around my waist and tugged me deeper into the kiss. Immediately, I flew back as if I were electrocuted. As I withdrew, Josh's eyes snapped open.

"What the-"


	12. Author's Note: Sorry!

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys. It's Elyza here.

I'm so sorry. When I made this account, I promised myself to _never_ post an author's note as a separate chapter. But I promise this is good news.

_News ONE:_

I have a new account. No, not on FanFic, on their new corresponding website; . The site was created by the creators of FanFic for authors to post stories that are originally written by them. Instead of movie-based / book-based stories.

Now I warn you...It may take a while for me to post some stories up. But I will...eventually. At first, they may be very rough, considering as I will be posting stories from 7th grade & earlier (I'm in Year8). But they are only a taste, drafts.

_News TWO:_

I will be making my stories much more interactive for you guys. You can review a chapter or PM me to suggest a course of action for my characters to take. Simply label the story, the chapter & _Story Suggestion_ (for example; Behind Glass Doors, Chapter 11-Story Suggetion). Every week, I will read the reviews to choose the best suggestion & use it as an inspiration. A shout-out will go out to the author or reviewer of the idea.

_News THREE:_

I've been wondering whether or not I should turn my HSM story; _After Graduation_, into a YouTube series. Review to help me decide.

Don't forget to **.Subscribe**

Facebook (Friend): Elyza-Edeline Gomez

Facebook Page: **FanFiction-elyza-edeline**

Twitter: elyza_gomez

Myspace: Elyza Gomez

YouTube: TheSunshineAddiction

My DPs will always be the same as my FanFic DP.

By Friending me or adding me or liking the page. I can easily update you on news without these_ annoying_ author's notes.

Hope to hear more of my loyal readers (:


End file.
